Revenge Into Love
by whirlwinds2012
Summary: gaada summary langsung aja bacaa!hunhan couple
1. Chapter 1

REVENGE INTO LOVE

Main cast: sehun, luhan etc

Pairing: hunhan, chanbaek,kaisoo

Ganderswitch/nc/

Hai haiii~ author datang lagi dengan membawa cerita yang baru lagi hehe ,kali ini pairingnya hunhan lhoo~ ayoo hunhan shipper wajib baca ne gomawooo^_^ RNR JEBALLL

.

"luhannnnnn"teriak baekhyun, yeoja berambut panjang sebahu berwarna coklat dan sedikit bergelombang sambil berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin.

"wae?"ucap luhan,yang dipanggil tadi oleh baekhyun.

Setelah sampai didepan luhan ,tanpa berpikir panjang pun baekhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah luhan.

"hosh,,hoshh lu.."ucap baekhyun sambil terengah engah karena tadi saat ia ingin menghampiri luhan ia berlari kencang ,alasannya sih agar cepat sampai.

"ya! Kau ini makanya jangan lari lari,ada apa baek?"tanya luhan sambil menyodorkan minuman dingin kepada baekhyun.

Dengan sigap pun baekhyun langsung mengambil minuman yang diberi oleh luhan untuk dirinya, ia pun langsung meminumnya dengan rakus.

"katanya ada 3 namja yang akan tinggal serumah di asrama dengan kita"ucap baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan acara minumnya.

"mwo? Namja?"kaget luhan, bagaimana ia tidak kaget karena 3 orang yang akan menempati rumah di asramanya adalah namja semua , ya mungkin kalau yeoja ia masih bisa menerimanya tapi ini namja!

"ne"

"lalu kapan mereka akan pindah ke rumah asrama kita baek?"tanya luhan

"kata kyungsoo sih nanti malam lu"ucap baekhyun

"ahh~mengapa harus namja ishh. Oh iya kyungsoo kemana? Tumben sekali ia tidak ikut bergabung bersama kita huh"

"dia sedang diperpus lu, kau tau lah di itu kutu buku hihi"ucap baekhyun sambil terkikik

"ya! Kutu buku begitu juga kan sahabat kita baek"

"iya sih"

"yasudah kajja kita ke kyungsoo "ajak luhan pada baekhyun dengan semangat

"aigoo tumben sekali kau semangat ingin ke perpustakann lu"

"hehe moodku hari ini sedang baik baek, kajja"ajak luhan sambil menarik baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke ruang perpustakaan.

.

"itu kyungsoo!"

"kyungie~"ucap luhan dengan berbisik pelan karena ia tidak ingin membuat keributan di ruang perpustakaan.

"kalian disini?"ucap kyungsoo sambil menoleh kearah mereka berdua-luhan&baekhyun-

"hmm"gumam baekhyun

"kau sedang apa kyung?"tanya luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kiri kyungsoo dan tak berbeda jauh dengan baekhyun yang langsung duduk juga di sebelah kanan kyungsoo.

"kau pikir aku sedang apa lu? Ya jelas jelas aku sedang membaca ish"jawab kyungsoo sambil mendengus.

"hehehe,kyung apa kau tau ada 3 namja yang akan menempati rumah asrama kita?"tanya luhan

"eoh? Jinja? Namja?"

"hmm, apakah mereka akan bersekolah disini juga kyung?"

"ya babbo! Tentu saja dia akan bersekolah disini jelas jelas mereka tinggal di asrama kita huh"ucap kyungsoo sambil menjitak luhan. Bisa kalian tahu padahal disinilah luhan yang paling tertua namun sikapnya bertimbal balik dengan kedua temannya tersebut.

"aishh kau tidak usah pakai menjitak segala kyung,appoyo~"ucap luhan manja. Ya sifat manja adalah sifat yang dimiliki oleh luhan . sedangkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun memiliki sifat yang dewasa dan sedikit manja namun tidak berlebihan seperti luhan.

"manja huh"dengus baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan manja luhan mulai keluar.

"aishh, sudahlah kajja kita pulang. Ohiya namja tersebut akan datang kapan baek?"tanyakyungsoo

"nanti malam"

"yasudah kajja kita berbelanja dahulu untuk memasak makanannya yang banyak"

"apakah kita akan berpesta kyungs? Asikk yeayyy~"ucap luhan dengan berloncat loncat kecil

"ya aishh jinja! Tentu saja untuk menyambut 3 namja tersebut luhannie~"ucap baekhyun dengan awalan nada kesal dengan akhiran nada lembut.

"ahh~tapi kan itu sama saja kita akan berpesta asikk yeayy, kajja kita beli dagiingg"ucap luhan dengan semangat sambil menarik kedua temannya tersebut

Sedangkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang ditarik oleh luhan hanya pasrah sambil menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali melihat tingkah laku luhan yang masih sepert anak kecil namun sangat lucu.

.

"wuahhh lelah sekali aku hari ini, aku mau tidur dulu ya kyung, baek bye bye"ucap luhan lalu berjalan ke arah kamar dirinya sendiri.

"aishh padahal tadi ia tidak membantu membawakan plastik ini ishh"dengus baekhyun

"sudahlah dia memang begitu mungkin efek lelahnya dari kecelakaan 13 tahun yang lalu"ucap kyungsoo sambil bersedih

"memangnya masih sesakit itu kah kyung?"

"molla , kata heecul ahjumma sakitnya tidak akan hilang sebelum ia mengingat semuanya baek"

"kasian luhan unnie"ucap baekhyun bersedih

"sudahlah kajja kita memasak"

"hmm"

Lalu mereka pun langsung memasak berbagai macam makanannya yang menggiurkan.

.

"baek sekarang sudah jam berapa?"tanya kyungsoo setelah keluar dari kamar mandi namun sudah memakai pakaian lengkap.

"jam 7 malam kyung"teriak baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya

"mengapa mereka belum datang juga eoh?"ucap kyungsoo dengan pelan

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"pasti itu mereka!"ucap kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

CEKLEK

"anyyeong kyungie~ bogoshipoyo~~~"ucap salah seorang namja tan yang langsung memeluk kyungsoo dengan tiba tiba.

"ya! Bisakah nanti saja acara berpelukannya hitam, aku sudah lelah dan tak sabar bertemu dengan baekhyunieku~"ucap namja berperwakan tinggi

"aishh kau ini mengganggu saja"ucap namja tan tersebut yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo

"aishh sudah sudah kalian ini tidak berubah sejak dulu kajja jongin, chanyeol , sehun"

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan langsung duduk di ruang tamu.

"sepi sekali disini kyung pada kemana ?"tanya jongin ,namja tan.

"mereka sedang di kamar"jawab kyungsoo yang di balas oleh kai dengan anggukannya.

"kyung bisakah aku bertemubaekhyun-ku?"tanya chanyeol dengan semangat

"hmm dia ada di kamar dekat kamar mandi situ"tunjuk kyungsoo pada salah satu kamar dengan pintu bertuliskan 'byun baekhyun'

"sudah kuduga"chanyeol pun langsung berjalan semangat kearah pintu tersebut dan langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"oh iya kyung mana sahabat baru mu yang bernama luhan?"tanya jongin dengan penasaran

"waeyo? Kau kesini ingin bertemu dengannya bukan denganku? Baiklah dia sedang tidur di kamarnya ck dia memang si ratu tidur."

"a-aniyo bukan begitu kyungie~ tentu saja aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan mu karena aku merindukanmu ,kamar mu di kyung?"

"disitu"tunjuk kyungsoo pada salah satu pintu dengan bertuiskan 'DO kyungsoo'

"kajja kita kesana"tarik jongin pada tangan kyungsoo

"ya ya ya kau ingin ngapan eoh?"ucap kyungsoo smbil berontak.

Sedangkan namja yang sedang duduk santai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kemesuman kedua temannya tersebut kepada kedua teman perempuannya juga. Ia pun langsung menoleh kesana kemari dan ia pun berhenti pada satu ruangan bertuliskan 'choi luhan'.

"mungkinkan dia..?"

"aniyo aniyo jelas jelas marganya berbeda . sudahlah aku terlalu lelah mungkin lebih baik aku tidur saja disini"gumam sehun

Lalu ia pun tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan nyaman tanpa mendengar suara yang sungguh menganggu dirinya yang berasal dari kamar kyungsoo dan baekhyun, desahan.

.

.

"eughhh.."lenguhan luhan ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya yang masih belum terlihat jelas penglihatannya.

"jam berapa ini?"tanya nya sendiri sembari mengucek ngucek matanya.

Ia pun dengan sigap langsung mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidur dirinya.

"ahh sudah malam rupanya. Mengapa mereka tidak membangunkanku aishh"dengus luhan sembari mengacak acakan rambut panjang yang tergerai sepinggang.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia pun langsung beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"loh ko sepi sih? Pada kemana mereka? Pantas saja mereka tidak membangunkan ku ishh"luhan pun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sedikit air dan makanan pada ruang tamu.

Setelah ia merasa cukup dengan camilan dan minuman yang akan di bawanya ia pun langsung menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukan pantatnya di sofa

AWW

"HUWAA"luhan pun teriak ketika mendengar teriakan tiba tiba dengan sigap ia langsung berdiri dari sofa tersebut dan menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"ya! Apakah kau tidak melihat ada orang yang sedang tidur disini aishh, perutku kan jadi sakit"keluh orang tersebut-sehun- dengan memandang luhan dengan kesal dan mengelus eluskan tangannya pada perutnya. Yahh asal kalian tahu tadi saat luhan duduk di sofa ternyata disitu ada sehun yang sedang tidur dan ia menduduki pas perutnya sehun, sedangkan sehun yang merasa ada menimpah perutnya langsung berteriak kesakitan.

"ya! Kenapa jadi menyalahkan aku sih. Siapa suruh kau tidur dengan menutupi selimut pada semua tubuh mu kan jadinya aku tidak tahu!"bantah luhan karena dia tidak ingin ia di bilang pihak yang bersalah.

"ya! siapa suruh juga kau tidak melihat lihat dahulu. Huh ternyata tubuh yang terlihat ringan tidak selalu terlihat ringan"dengus sehun

"maksud kau?"tanya luhan

"iya tubuhmu"jawab sehun dengan santai sambil menindurkan kembali badannya pada sofa.

"wae? Ada apa dengan tubuhku?"tanya luhan kembali dengan muka innocent nya

"aishh kau ini bodoh, baiklah aku mau bilang BADAN MU BERAT"ucap sehun penuh dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"ooh badan ku berat, ku ki- mwo?!"dengan sigap luhan langsung menghujam sehun dengan pukulan mautnya sedangkan yang dipuklinnya hanya bisa berteriak dan minta tolong

"ya berhenti awww"

"aishh dasar kau tidak tahu diri "

BUK BUK BUK BUK

"ah appoo~"

"berhenti jeball"

"shireeo!"ucap luhan

"ya!"terdengar teriakan lima oktav baekhyun dan memberhentikan kedua orang yang sedang bergelut dalam perkelahian. Baekhyun pun langsung berjalan ke arah luhan dan sehun berada.

"ya! Apakah kalian tidak bisa diam? Ini sudah malam aishh mengganggu saja"ucap chanyeol dengan tiba tiba di belakang baekhyun

"kau lu! Mengapa kau memukuli sahabat ku seperti itu? Kasihan dia"ucap baekhyun kepada luhan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau membela dia?! Dan kau bilang dia sahabatmu? Astaga! Baek kita saja tidak mengenalnya dan kau menganggapnya sahabatmu ? yatuhannn!"ucap luhan sambil mengusap wajahnya stress.

"lu ini sehun, oh sehun. Salah satu sahabatku yang akan tinggal disini"ucap baekhyun pada luhan

Sedangkan chanyeol dan sehun hanya memperhatikan keduanya yang sedang berbicara.

"jadi dia yang kau maksud akan 3 namja yang akan pindah disini?"tanya luhan

"hmm dia salah satunya, dan oh ini chanyeol, park chanyeol namjachinguku hehe"ucap baekhyun dengan malu malu

"dia juga termasuk baek?" tanya luhan dan dibalas dengan anggukan baekhyun.

"terus mana satu lagi?"tanya luhan

"ya!kau ini banyak tanya dasar noona gendut"ledek sehun pada luhan dengan kesal karena daritadi ia bertanya melulu.

"kau!"ucap luhan dengan geram dengan ancang ancang ia akan kembali memukul sehun tapi dengan sigap baekhyun pun memisahkan sehun dan luhan kembali

"sudahlah ,yang satu lagi mungkin lagi di kamar kyungsoo namanya kai, atau kim jongin dia namjachingunya kyungsoo. Sehun chanyeol ini sahabatku namanya Choi Luhan"

Sedangkan sehun yang diberi tahu oleh baekhyun akan namanya luhan tidak peduli sama sekali berbeda dengan chanyeol langsung memberi senyuman kepada luhan dengan sopan.

"sudahlah baekki kita kembali saja ke kamar aku sudah tak tahan"ucap chanyeol manja

"ya!"

"lu lebih baik kau tidur saja kembali,dan oh sehun kau bisa tidur bersama luhan tapi asal luhannya mau kekeke"ucap baekhyun lalu kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya diikuti dengan chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"ya byun baekhyun!"

"aku tidak mau pokonya!"ucap luhan lalu beranjak ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintunya cukup keras.

BLAM

"aigoo ku kira aku mau tidur di kamar bersama noona genduut,yang ada pagi pagi aku sudah ada dilantai karena jatuh dari kasur sebab badanmu yang kebesaran"teriak sehun disertai dengan senyuman tipis yang tidak luhan lihat.

-kenapa tiba tiba jadi seperti ini? Mengapa jantungku berdebar saat melihat dia-batin sehun

Dilain tempat

"mengapa dia sangat tampan kyaaaaaaa"teriak luhan saat berada di dalam kamarnya sembari meloncat-loncat dirinya diatas kasurnya, ya kamar luhan memang kedap suara jadi ia merasa tenang tenang saja apabila ia berteriak kencang karena tidak akan ketahuan.

"tapi dia menyebalkan huh masa aku dibilang gendut"dengus luhan sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aish sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur"dan luhan pun menaiki kasurnya dan langsung merebahkan badannya dilengkapi dengan selimut bermotif rusa yang bertengger manis di atasnya.

.

KAISOO SIDE

"eughhh~ jam berapa ini?"ucap kyungsoo sembari mengucek-ngucekan matanya.

Kyungsoo pun hendak beranjak dari kasurnya namun saat itu

"kyaaaa!"

"aku telanjangggg!"teriak kyungsoo

"eughh..ya baby soo bisakah kau tidak usah teriak?"ucap kai yang masih bertengger manis di kasur sembari memperhatikan kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Oh jangan lupakan tubuh kai, ternyata sama juga dengan kyungsoo. Telanjang.

"kau? Mungkinkah kita habis –"

"ne baby~ apakah kau tidak ingat tadi malam kekeke, kau sungguh menggairahkan baby soo apalagi payudara sintalmu itu emhhhh.."ucap kai dengan wajah menggodanya. Kyungsoo yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari namjachingunya hanya terdiam dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"siniii~"ajak kai pada kyungsoo yang masih berdiam diri sembari menepuk nepuk kasur sebelah kananya yang kosong.

Kyungsoo pun dengan wajah yang merahnya menaiki kasur dengan selimut yang bertengger ditubuhnya ia pun langsung menidurkan dirinya di samping kai.

Kai yang melihat kyungsoo sudah menidurkan dirinya disebelahnya dengan sigap langsung membawanya kedekapannya.

"ya!"ucap kyungsoo

"biarkan sebentar kyung, aku sangat merindukanmuu baby soo~"ucap kai sembari mempererat pelukannya

"aku juga merindukannya mu hitamm~"ucap kyungsoo manja lalu membalas pelukan kai dengan eratnya.

"saranghae baby"

"nado kai-ah"

KAISOO SIDE END

.

"ah jam 7"

"untung hari ini libur huh~"ucap luhan lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dengan rambut yang dicepol berantakan.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia pun memutuskan untuk sarapan.

"eoh kau sudah bangun lu?"tanya baekhyun saat berada di dapur

"hmm, apakah kau sudah memasak?"tanya luhan sembari mengelus eluskan perutnya yang lapar.

"belum lu kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak tapi kau makan saja dulu camilan ini untuk mengganjal terlebih dahulu"ucap baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah camilan kepada luhan dan langsung di sambut senang oleh luhan.

"memangnya kemana kyungsoo? Tumben sekali dia belum bangun" tanya luhan

"mungkin masih bersama si gosong di kamar"ucap baekhyun santai

"gosong? Nugu?"tanya luhan dengan innocentnya

"namjachingunya"

"ahh. Yasudah aku keruang tamu dulu ne"

"hmm"

Luhan pun pergi keruang tamu setelah berpamitan pada baekhyun.

"eoh kemana anak itu?"tanya luhan sendiri. Yah ia ke ruang tamu hanya ingin melihat apakah si anak itu-sehun-masih ada di sini atau tidak.

"kau mencariku eoh rusa gendut?"ucap seseorang tiba tiba dibelakang luhan

Luhan pun membalikan badannya dan

"tampan~"itulah yang ada dipikiran luhan ketika melihat sehun namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampilan sehabis mandinya diserta rambut yang masih basah dan memakai baju vneck yang menyebabkan kadar ketampanannya bertamabah-menurutluhan-.

"ya!rusa gendut"ucapan tersebutlah yang membuyarkan lamunan luhan terhadap sehun

"mwo? Kau tadi memanggilku apa? Rusa gendut? Kemarin kau memanggilku noona gendut dan sekarang apa RUSA GENDUT?!"geram luhan

"wae?"tanya sehun santai sembari mengusap usap rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecilnya.

"kau ingin mati eoh?!"tanya luhan dengan teriak

Datanglah chanbaek dan kaisoo karena mendengar keributan di ruangtamu.

"ya ya ya ,kalian ini kenapa suka bertengkar sih?"tanya baekhyun

"suka?memangnya mereka suka bertengkar ya? Bertemu saja tidak pernah"tanya kyungsoo bingung

"tadi malam mereka bertengkar baby, mungkin karena kita terlalu menikmat malam itu jadi kita tidak menyadarinya"bisik kai tepat di telinga kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar 'malam itu' kembali merona hebat.

"baek dia habisnya memanggilku rusa gendut huh!"dengus luhan sembari melipatkan tangannya di dadanya.  
"wae? Memang kenyataan bukan"bantah sehun

"ya!oh sehun kau tidak bolehberbicara seperti itu aish bagaiman pun juga kalau kau meledek ia terus menerus kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamar"

"mwo?!"ucap sehun

"kamar?"tanya luhan bingung

"ne, kita sudah sepakat bahwa aku dan chanyeol akan sekamar dan kyungsoo kai akan sekamar juga, dan kebetulan hanya ada 3 kamar di rumah ini jadi kemungkinan kau dan sehun akan sekamar "jelas baekhyun pada luhan

"mwo? Andwe!"tolak luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu diserta dengan kaki yang dihentakan.

Setelah peninggalan luhan mereka berlima(read:sehun, chanbaek, kaisoo)langsung duduk santai diruang tamu

"sehun?"ucap kyungsoo pada sehun dengan tiba tiba

"wae noona?"tanya sehun

"kau tidak boleh terlalu menjaili luhan, aku tahu kau sangat suka menjaili orang tapi kali ini tidak dengan luhan karena itu akan fatal"

"mwo? Fatal hahahahah kau ada-ada saja sih noona "ucap sehun sambil tertawa terbahak bahak

"kali ini aku serius oh sehun!"ucap kyungsoo penuh penekanan pasda namanya

"memangnya kenapa sih noona?"tanya sehun masih dengan raut bingungnya. Sedangkan chanyeol dan kai tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pembicaraan ini.

"dia mengalami kecelakaan 13 tahun yang lalu"jawab baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba

"lalu? Apa hubungannya noona ayolaah~ dia sangat asik untuk dijahili habisnya haha"ucap sehun

"yang mengakibatkan amnesia total, depresi, dan mudah letih"

"depresi?mudah letih? Apa apaan itu depresi? Dia tidak terlihat depresi noona dan letih dia juga tidak mudah letih"

"kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya"ucap baekhyun

"dan kumohon jangan jahili luhan seperti kau menjahili kepada teman temanmu yang lain"

"kumohonn sehun~"ucap kyungsoo

"tapi aku butuh penjelasan noona kenapa aku jangan menjahilinya"

"kan tadi aku sudah bilang"

"tidak aku ingin yang lebih jelasnya lagi"

"andwe, kau tidak boleh tahu"bantah baekhyun

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan terus menjahilnya wleee"ucap sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan beranjak dari ruang tamu

"apakah ia memiliki riwayat yang gelap 13 tahun lalu? Mengapa sama sepertiku?"batin sehun

"ah mengapa aku memikirkannya"gumam sehun

TBC

.

.

.

Menurut kalian gimana? Kata kalian aku lanjut atau engga ?reviewnya nee jeballl~ author janji kalau lanjut akan update secepatnya hehe saranghaee cinguudeull~~~ reviewnya ne janganlupa hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Revenge Into Love

Main cast:luhan,sehun etc

Pairing:hunhan etc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"luhan-ah bangunnnn~"rengek baekhyun pada luhan yang sedang terlelap tenang di atas kasurnya. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya diam saja dan tidak merespon apapun.

"luhannie~ bangunn ne"ucapnya lagi dengan lembut. Dan apakah ada respon dari luhan? Oh tentu saja tidak,gadis tersebut masih asyik dalam mimpinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun kesal setengah mati, ya bagaimana ia tidak kesal ia telah berusaha membangunkan luhan dengan cara yang lembut namun apa yang ia dapat? Hanya dengkuran manis dari gadis bermata rusa tersebut. Akhirnya baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pakai cara yang sedikit kasar untuk membangunkan si rusa tersebut.

Dengan perlahan baekhyun mengambil bantal yang berada di kasur luhan. Lalu ia mengarahkan bantal tesebut ke badan luhan dan

BUK BUK BUK

"yak! Kau rusa pemalas bagun eoh! Ini sudah siang kau tak ingin terlambat sekolah kan?! Yak!"teriak baekhyun sembari memukul badan luhan.

Sedangkan luhan yang merasa ada memukul badannya dengan lumayan keras langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"awww. Yak! Apa apaan ini ishhh.. aw yak! Baekhyun sakitt aww"teriak luhan setelah mengetahui siapa yang memukulnya sembari berposisi duduk dengan tangan yang berusaha melindungi kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang melihat luhan sudah terbangun langsung menhentikan acara memukulnya tadi.

"sudah bangun eoh? Sana mandi kau bau rusa~"ejek baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kamar tanpa rasa bersalahnya. Luhan yang melihat pun hanya bisa menggeram kesal sambil mengelus dadanya sembari mengucap "sabarr luhan sabarr..lebih baik kau sekarang mandi agar tidak terlambat"ucapnya.

.

"luhan mana baek?"tanya kyungsoo yang sedang mengoles roti dengan selai coklatnya.

"dia sedang mandi"ucapnya lalu mendudukan diri di meja makan dekat chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya langsung menoleh dan melihat baekhyun dengan wajah yang kecapean.

"baek kau kenapa? Seperti habis lari maraton saja"tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun sembari menyodorkan roti yang sudah di oleskan selai stroberi ya tentu saja stroberi karena baekhyun memang maniak stroberi.

"gomawo, aku habis membangunkan luhan yeolli"ucap baekhyun lalu melahap roti yang dberikan oleh chanyeol.

"luhan?"

"ne, dia susah sekali di bangunkannya alhasil aku harus memukulnya pake bantal dengan lumayan kencang huh~"ucapnya dengan manja lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu chanyeol.

"aigoo byun baekhyun ini masih pagi ish"dengus namja tan yang ternyata adalah kim jongin atau kai.

"memangnya kenapa wle, suka suka dong kau juga bisa sama kyungsoo-mu itu"ucap baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"sudahlah jonginie. Oh iya, sehun mana? Apakah ia sudah mandi?"tanya kyungsoo pada kai untuk memecahkan pertengkaran kecil tadi.

"sehun? Kurasa ia sedang mandi di kamar chanyeol"jawabnya. Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"kai"ucap kyungsoo

"wae chagi?"jawabnya tanpa melihat wajah kyungsoo

"kau tampan saat memakai seragam itu"ucap kyungsoo tiba tiba dengan wajah yang merona.

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung segera menengok pada kyungsoo dan ia melhat kyungsoo sedang menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kai pun mendekat, dan diangkatlah dagu kyungsoo dan terlihatlah wajah kyungsoo yang memerah.

"gomawo kyungie~kau juga neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu yeoppeoda"ucap kai dengan nada yang menggoda

"aigooo ini masih pagi kali"ucap seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja makan yang ternyata luhan dengan tiba tiba. Dengan sigap pun kyungsoo langsung mendorong kai dengan cepat lalu menundukan kepalanya karena merasa malu sungguh wajahnya sudah sangat memerah kali ini.

Luhan pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kiri kyungsoo sedangkan di sebelah kanan kyungsoo sudah tau lah ditempati dengan siapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang namjachingunya ,kim jongin.

Bisa dilihat sekarang luhan dengan gaya rambut yang diikat satu asal dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya yang memiliki rok sepanjang lutut dan terbungkus rompi di badannya yang menambah kesan manisnya namun ada juga kesan tomboy dalam dirinya. Sedangkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun dengan gaya rambut tergerai indah sepanjang pinggang yang menambah kesan tak kalah manisnya dari luhan, namun tetaplah luhan paling manis diantara mereka meskipun luhan sedikit tomboy.

Luhan pun mengoleskan roti dengan selai stroberinya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"oh! Sehun-ah kajja kita sarapan dulu masih ada waktu kok"ajak kyungsoo pada sehun yang habis keluar dari kamar chanyeol dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya dilengkapi dengan jas yang menambhan kesan ketampanannya.

Luhan yang mendengar kyungsoo memanggil nama sehun langsung menoleh mencari keberadaan orang tersebut dan

"tampan sekali~"gumam luhan tanpa sadar yang saat ini ia masih memakan rotinya dengan pelan.

Sehun pun langsung duduk di sebelah baekhyun kanan baekhyun yang menyebabkan ia harus makan berhadapan dengan luhan si rusa gendut.

"hey rusa gendut kita bertemu lagi eoh?"tanya sehun setelah mendudukan diri dengan nyaman.

Luhan yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan'rusa gendut' langusung tersadar dari lamunanya tentang ketampanan sehun.

"eh- ne kita bertem- MWO?!"ucap luhan

"ya aishh bisa tidak kau tidak usah teriak? Teriakan mu akan merusk telingaku aishh"ucap sehun sembari mengelus eluskan telinganya

"kau memanggil ku rusa gendut lagi aishh tidak bisa di biarkan "luhanpun langsung menagmbil ancang ancang untuk memukul sehun namun gerakan luhan terhenti saat chanyeol menyelanya.

"ya kalian berdua! Bisakan kalian tidak bertengkar lagi aishh merepotkan saja, sudah lebih baik kita berangkat saja kajja"ucap chanyeol lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti dengan baekhyun dan kaisoo dibelakangnya. Sedangkan luhan dan sehun hanya bisa mendengus dan saling menatap tajam terutama luhan.

"aigoo bisa bisanya aku menyebutkan tadi tampan, kurasa aku harus ke dokter mata hari ini"batin luhan. Lalu luhan pun berjalan meninggalkan sehun yang masih terduduk di kursi tersebut.

"dasar rusa gendut-"ucap sehun lalu berdiri dari kursi tersebut

"tapi kau sangat manis"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ya tentu saja luhan tidak bisa melihat senyum tersebut karena ia sudah lebih dahulu keluar rumah, sangat disayangkan.

.

.

"ya kalian berdua berhutang penjelasan kepadaku"ucap luhan saat ia berada di kelas kepada kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"tentang ap- ah tentang 3 namja tersebut eoh?"tanya baekhyun yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh luhan

"jadi begini lu mereka itu adalah sahabat kita yang baru pindah dari Amerika namanya Park chanyeol yang merupakan kekasih baekhyun ,Kim Jongin atau kai yang merupakan kekasihku dan Oh sehun. Mereka pindah kekorea karena ingin melanjutkan masa SMA nya yang sempat tertunda. Aku dan baekhyun sudah bersahabat bersama mereka sejak SMP saat itu mereka masih menetap di korea dan saat itu pula aku dan baekhyun menjadi kekasih chanyeol dan kai. Namun pada saat itu entah kenapa mereka tiba tiba mereka ingin berangkat ke Amerika. Aku dan baekhyun sangatlah sedih dengan kepergian mereka dan tak lama kudengar bahwa mereka kesana untuk menghibur sehun."jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar

"sehun? Memangnya dia kenapa?"tanya luhan dengan wajah bingungnya

"sehun, orang tunya—"ucapan kyungsoo pun terpotong oleh guru yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya alhasil ia tidak meneruskan pembicaraannya tadi dengan luhan.

"hari ini akan ada kedatangan 3 murid baru, silahkan masuk"ucap Lee seonsangnim.

Tap tap tap

Dan terkejutlah luhan bahwa 3 namja tersebut akan memasuki kelas ini namun yang lebih terkejutnya ia harus sekelas dengan namja albino yang menyebalkan,oh sehun. Sedangkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum gembira, ya mereka berdua sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan sekelas dengan 3 namja tersebut.

"perkenalkanlah diri kalian masing masing"ucap lee seonsangnim.

Chanyeol pu maju lalu "anyyeonghaseyo, park chanyeol imnida bangansimida"ucapnya sambil menundukan sedikit badannya.

Setelah chanyeol selesai kai pun maju lalu "anyyeonghaseyo, Kim jongin imnida kalian bisa memanggilku kai bangapsimida"ucapnya.

Dan yang terakhir "anyyeonghaseyo, oh sehun imnida"ucapnya singkat.

Kalian tahu bagaimana keadaan kelas sekarang? Ya sungguhlah sangat berantakan dan sangat ribut jelas akibat 3 namja tersebut sampai ada yang berteriak

"kyaaaa oppa sangat tampan"

"kyaaaa opaa jadilah kekasihku"

"saranghae oppa kyaaaa"

Begitulah kira kira teriakan di dalam kelas. Sedangkan luhan hanya mendengus melihatnya. Dan jangan lupakan kyungsoo dan baekhyun mereka pun sama hanya mendengus namun dalam arti lain karena 'cemburu' you know what i mean yeah^^.

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian carilah tempat duduk yang masih kosong"ucap lee seonsangnim

Mereka bertiga pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu kemudia mencari bangku yang kosong, bisa di lihat kai dan chanyeol telah mendapatkan temapt duduknya dekat dengan kekasih mereka masing masing sedangkan sehun masih bingung mencari tempat duduknya ia hanya melihat satu bangku yaitu bangku sebelah luhan. Ia sempat berpikir sejenak namun setelah itu ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat bangku disebelah luhan lalu mendudukan pantatnya dengan nyaman dan kembali menatap ke depan pada lee seonsangnim yang sedang mengajar.

"mwoya?! Dia duduk di sebelahku heol"gumam luhan sambil merolling eyes

.

"kajja kita ke kantin"ajak kyungsoo pada teman temannya.

Mereka semua pun langsung berjalan menuju kantin.

KANTIN

"kyung duduk disitu saja~"ucap luhan manja

"ish manja"ucap sehun yang melihat luhan bersikap seperti itu pada kyungsoo

"waeyo?"tanya luhan sambil menatap tajam mata sehun.

Melihat suasana yang mulai memburuk baekhyun pun langsung mengajak mereka ketempat yang tadi luhan tunjuk.

Posisi duduk mereka sekarang sama seperti tadi pagi mereka sarapan dan tentu saja luhan dan sehun duduk berhadapan kembali.

"kalian ingin pesan apa biar aku dan yeolli yang memesan"tanya baekhyun

"aku ingin jus stroberi saja baekki"ucap luhan

"aku juga sama"tambah kyungsoo

"aku samakan saja seperti si hitam"ucap sehun dengan malas

"oke aku pesan jus mangga"tambah kai

"baiklah kalian tunggu ne"ucap baekhyun lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

"lu apakah kau akan mengikuti olahraga kali ini?"tanya kyungsoo pada luhan. Ya memang pel olahraga mereka ada di jam kedua.

"hmm"gumam luhan

"kau yakin? Apakah kau tidak akan lelah dan—"

"sudahlah kyungie aku baik baik saja"balas luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

DEG

"manis"pikir sehun

"mengapa berdegub kencang lagi sih? Kurasa aku harus ke dokter jantung"pikir sehun

.

Setelah selesai dari kantin mereka berenam pun langsung kembali kekelas dan segera bersiap siap untuk pel olahraga.

"choi luhan?"ucap seorang gadis yang bernama naeun memanggil luhan. Ya dia adalah murid di kelas ini.

Luhan yang tadinya akan keluar kelas ingin mengambil baju di lokernya langkahnya harus terhenti karena ada yang memanggil namanya.

"waeyo naeun-ssi?"tanyanya

"bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tapi tidak disini"ucap naeun dengan sinis

"baiklah, kemana kita harus berbicara?"tanya luhan

"loker"ucapnya lalu berjalan mendahului luhan

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya mendengus dan ia tak lupa berpamitan dahulu pada sahabatnya.

"ada apa naeun-ssi?"tanya luhan pada saat mereka sampai ditempat penyimpana loker para murid

"jangan duduk dekat sehun!"ucapnya sinis sambil menarik rambut luhan dengan paksa dan kasar.

"aww..yak! apa apaan ini?! Aww yak sakitt"ucap luhan

"aku akan lepas asal kau tidak lagi duduk dengan sehun choi luhan"ucap naeun lalu kembali menarik rambut luhan dengan ganas.

"aww naeun-ssi ini sangat s-sakit bi-bisakah kau melepasknya aww"rintih luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi lemas saat ini.

Pada saat yang sama baekhyun dan kyungsoo mendengar teriakan luhan di dalam ruangan penyimpanan loker dengan segera pun mereka langsung berlari ke arah tersebut. Dan alangkah tersebutnya meraka mendapati luhan yang tengah di jambak rambutnya oleh naeun. Dan mereka pun mendekat dan

"yak! Naeun- ssi apa apaan kau ini?! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut luhan atau ku adukan kau lee seonsangnim"ucap kyungsoo dengan sedikit teriak. Naeun yang mendegar itu pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari rambut luhan dan berjalan melewati luhan sembari menyenggol pundak luhan dengan keras dan berbisik

"kalau kau tidak pindah, kau mati"bisiknya lalu pergi.

Luhan pun terjatuh dengan wajah yang pucat, entah kenapa luhan pun tak tahu padahal ia hanya di jambak oleh naeun ya walaupun cukup sakit namun ini menyebabkan ia merasa lemah dan sangatlah pusing secara bersamaan. baekhyun yang melihat langsung membantu luhan untuk berdiri.

"lu kau tidak apa apa kan?"tanya baekhyun pada luhan yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan lemah luhan.

Tes tes tes

"yak! Kau mimisan"panik kyungsoo saat meihat darah mengucur keluar dari hidung mancung luhan.

"gwenchana"kata luhan sambil menyeka darahnya pada hidungnya.

"kau bilang kau baik baik saja?! Kau gila lu"ucap baekhyun dengan panik

"kajja kita ke uks"ajak baekhyun

"tidak usah aku baik baik saja, lagian aku juga mau olahraga kan. Lebih baik aku ganti baju dahulu dan membersihkan darah ini"ucap luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

"ini terjadi lagi"gumam kyungsoo sedih

.

"oke kita mulai olahraga kita kali ini dengan lari 3 keliling ne, dan itu dimulai dari sekarang"ucap guru olahraga tersebut. Lalu berlarilah anak anak tersebut terutama luhan, ya sekarang ia sedang berlari dengan wajah yang sangatlah pucat dan ia terlihat sangat letih.

Sehu yang melihat wajah luhan seperti itu langsung berlari menyusul luhan

"hey rusa gendut"ucap sehun saat ia disamping luhan saat berlari

Luhan pun menengok ke kanan dan didapatlah wajah sehun yang tengah berkeringat sedikit.

"wae? Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu dulu hoshh"ucap luhan

"tumben sekali kau tidak ingin berdebat eoh? Biasanya kau di panggil rusa gendut saja sudah berteriak kencang. Ah dan kulihat sekarang kau terlihat pucat dan lemah sekali huh~ dasar rusa lemah"ejek sehun lalu kembali berlari kencang meninggalkan luhan

'rusa lemah?'pikir luhan

"aku lemah?"gumam luhan

"aniyo aku tidak lemah akan kutunjukan bahwa aku tidak lemah namaj albino"gumam luhan lalu berlari kencang. Namun saat iya baru saja berlari kencang

Tes tes tes

Darah segar dari hidung luhan pun keluar kembali.

"tidak ini tidak boleh keluar lagi ishh menyusahkan saja"gumam luhan lemah.

Dan sekarang ia masih saja terus berlari sembari menyeka hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah segarnya itu. Dan ia sekarang merasa pusing sangatlah pusing. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti dengan lemah ia berbicara

"aku tidak lemah, oh sehun"

BRUK

Tubuh luhan pun terjatuh di tengah lapangan.

Sehun yang melihat luhan terjatuh dengan sigap ia langsung berlari kencang mengahampirinya entah setan apa yang tenagh merasukinya ia sekarang sungguh lah panik saat ia melihat luhan tergelatk tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah

"luhan!"teriak sehun

"ya bangunlah rusa gendut"panik sehun

Lalu ia pun menggendong luhan ala bridal style dan berjalan ke arah uks.

"ku mohon bertahanlah rusa"gumam sehun pada setiap perjalanannya ke uks.

.

.

.

Tbc

Reviewnya ne gomawoooo~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revenge Into Love

Main cast :luhan,sehun etc

Pairing :hunhan etc

INFORMASI BACA DULU PENTING

Anyyeong mungkin ff ini akan diganti ratednya menjadi T ya karena ini ga terlalu menjurus ke M dan apalagi sekarang bentar lagi bulan puasa biar author tetep terusin nih ff makanya di ganti aja deh hehe jeongmal mianhe ne nanti akan author masukin sedkit adegan ncnya namun bukan di chap ini ya chingu hehe

Ready

Or

Not?

Lets go!~

.

.

SEHUN POV

BRUK

Lulihat luhan si rusa gendut itu trejatuh di tengah lapangan entah dorongan dari mana aku berteriak

"luhan!"teriakku dengan panik. Aku pun langsung berlari ke arah luhan berada,aku pun bingung dorongan dari mana lagi yang membuat ku berlari kearahnya.

Aku melihat ia tergeletak lemah dan tak berdaya dengan darah segar yang lumayan deras keluar dari hidungnya. Aku pun langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke uks.

"uks?!"pikirku

Astaga!aku kan baru disini mana aku tahu uksnya dimana-pikirku.

Aku pun dengan cepat bertanya kepada salah seorang murid yang tengah berdiri di depankelas

"uks, dimana letak uks?"ucap ku dengan panik

"palliwa!"teriaku

"di ujung sana"ucap anak tersebut dengan gemetaran karena ku tahu ia takut saat tadiaku berteriakkepadaya, salahkan dia saja habisnya terlalu lama membalas pertanyaanku.

Dengan tergesa gesa aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke uks dengan membawa luhan.

BRUK

Aku membuka pintu uks dengan kasar yah kalian tahu lah entah kenapa aku melihat luhan seperti sangatlah panik huh sangatlah aneh. Kujatuhkan tubuh luhan ke arah kasur di uks tersebut dengan perlahan danku tatap sejenak wajah manisnya yang sekarang menjadi pucat.

"apakah benar yang dibicarakan baekhyun?"pikirku tiba tiba, aku teringat bahwa kemarin malam baekhyun beribicara bahw fisik luhan mudah lemah sebab itu aku di larang olehnya untuk menjahilnya.

"ah tidak mungking!"sangkal ku dalam pikiran.

"mana mungkin rusa cerewet ini mengalami fisik mudah letih itu? Mungkin tadi ia kecapean saja huh~memang benar ia yeoja lemah"pikirku lalu berjalan meninggalkaan uks namun sebelumnya aku sudah bertitippesan pada dokter yang ada di uks untuk segera mengobati luhan.

SEHUN POV END

.

"luhannnn!"teriak baekhyun saat melihat luhan yangtiba tiba saja terjatuh saatberlari kencang tadi.

Baekhyun pun segera berlari menghampiri luhan dengan panik, namun sebelum ia berlari tangannya di tahan oleh orang yang berada dibelakangnya.

"eh- yak! Chanyeol aku ingin menolong luhan ish"ucap baekhyun sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya.

"kau lihat baekki"balas chanyeol.

"mwo? Lihat apa?"tanyanya dengan bingung. Dengan cepat chanyeol pun langsung memutarkan kepala baekhyun sehingga dapat melihat dimana luhan yang tadinya tergeletak di tengah lapangan kini tengah di gendong oleh sehun.

"eh- sehun?"ucapnya bingung

"hmm,bocah albino itu tadi berlari sangat kencang lalu ia menngendong luhan dengan cepat"ucap chanyeol

"manamungkin sehun bisa sebaik itu sama luhan yeol, sudahlah aku ingin menyusul luhan ke uks. Aku tidak ingin luhan di jahili lagi oleh sehun" ucap baekhyun lalu berlari meninggalkan chanyeol yang tengah berdiri.

"yak! Byun baekhyun kita ini sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga!"teriak guru olahraga pada saat melihat baekhyun yang berlari kencang meninggalkan lapangan.

.

BRUK

"aww apakah kau ti—"ucapan baekhyun terhenti saat melhat sehun di depannya dengan wajah datarnya

"dimana luhan sehun?"ucap baekhyun panik lalu kembali berdiri tegak berhadapan dengan sehun.

"uks"ucap sehun singkat lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun.

"aishh..kau tidak apa apakan dia kan?"teriak baekhyun pada sehun

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sehun dan baekhyun pun memutuskan langsung ke uks.

BRAK

"lu dimana luhan?"teriak baekhyun dengan panik saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam uks

"aku disini baekki"ucap seseorang dengan lemah,luhan.

Baekhyun pun mengampiri suaru tersebut berasal dan

"astaga luhann, lihatlah wajahmu sangat pucat"ucap baekhyun panik

"aku tidak apa apa baek, ini kan memang sudah biasa saat aku berolahraga hehe"ucapnya dengan kekehan yang dipaksakan dengan lemah.

"sudah ku bilang lebih baik kau tidak usah, ah ani jangan pernah berolahraga!"ucap baekhyun

Luhan yang mendengar itu pun langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"aku hanya ingin merasakan olahraga selama 3 tahun belakangan ini baek. Kau tahu kan sejak SMP tingkat akhir entah kenapa eomma dan appa melarangku untuk berolahraga kembali padahal aku sangat menyukai pelajaran olahraga baek, dan dalam 3 tahun ini aku baru merasakan yang namanya olahraga dalam 3 kali saja baek, sedangkan kalian tiap ada pelajaran olahraga selalu mengikutinya tapi aku selalu tidak mengikutinya baek, aku ingin seperti kalian baek berolahraga dengan bebas tanpa ada yang melarangku,aku terlalu lemah baek. Apakah aku berbeda dengan mereka semua baek?"lirih luhan yang diakhiri dengan isakan kecilnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan luhan hanya bisa memandang luhan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Lalu ia pun langsung menarik luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan mengelus elus rambut belakang luhan.

"tidak lu, kau tidak berbeda dengan mereka dan kau juga tidak lemah"ucap baekhyun dengn sedih

"hiks...hikss aku juga ingin hikss berolahraga baekki hikss"ucap luhan dengan tangisannya.

"iya aku juga tahu lu, tapi eomma dan appa mu melarangnya lu mungkin ada alasan lain yang menyebabkan mereka untuk melarang mu untuk berolahraga lu"ucap baekhyun

"hikss tapi mereka—"

"sttts sudahlah lu tidak usah dibicarakan lagi, bagaimana kita makan es krim saja hm?"potong baekhyun sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada luhan

"es krim? Aku tidak ingin es krim baek"ucap luhan dengan kepala yang masih ditundukan olehnya.

"baiklah kalaubegitu bagaimana kalau bubble tea?"ucap baekhyun

"bubble tea? Jinja?"ucap luhan dengan semangat dengan wajah yang tidak lagi ditundukan.

"hmm kajjaa, kau sudah bisa berjalan kan lu?"ajak baekhyun

"kajja ,tentu saja baek memangnya aku kenapa? Kakiku patah?"ucap luhan lalu turun dari ranjang uks dengan pelan pelan. Baekhyun pun membantu luhan ketika luhan sedang berusaha menurunkan dirinya.

Namun sebelum keluar ia berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan dokter uks tadi karena telah menolongnya memberhentikan keluarnya darah dari hidungnya.

.

"nih lu bubble tea rasa taro kesukaanmu"ucap baekhyun sembari menyodorkan 1 gelas bubble tea di tangannya pada luhan

"gomawo baekki"ucap luhan lalu mengambil bubble tea tersebut

"oh iya baek, tadi yang membawaku ke uks siapa ya?"tanya luhan sembari meminum bubble teanya dengan semangat.

"sehun, dia yang membawamu ke uks saat di lapangan kau tergeletak tadi"ucap baekhyun sempari menyeruput bubble tea miliknya.

"mwo? Sehun?"kaget luhan

"ya! Bisakan kau pelan pelan berbicaranya kita sekarang sedang di perhatikan oleh mereka semua bodoh"ucap baekhyun dengan sedikit berbisik pada luhan

"hehe mian habisnya aku kaget sekali mendengar sehun yang menolongku huh"ucap luhan

"sebaiknya kau berterima kasihlah sama sehun, kau tahu lu dia sungguh panik melihatmu tergeletak di tengah lapangan bahkan ia berlari kencang untuk menghampiri mu lu"jelas baekhyun

"ah jinja?"balas luhan

"hmm, kajja kita pergi saja dari sini dan kita ke kelas. Lagian kan kita belum berganti baju seragam lagi lu"ajak baekhyun. Memang saat ini mereka hanya memakai pakaian olahraga saja.

"yasudah ayo"lalu mereka pun meninggalkan kantin tersebut dengan candaan dan tawa.

.

"astaga luhan baekhyun kalian dari mana saja eoh?! Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir pada luhan pasti si bacon ini mengajakmu berjalan jalan dulu eoh?"tanya kyungsoo saat melihat baekhyun dan luhan memasuki kelas bersamaan.

"aku baik baik saja kyungie, tidak baekki tidak mengajakku jalan jalan hanya saja tadi kami membeli bubble tea terlebih dahulu dan dari situ kami langsung berganti baju seragam"jelas luhan lalu mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya

"ah kukira kaau kenapa napa lu,yasudah kalau begitu aku bisa tenang sekarang"ucap kyungsoo dengan senyumannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan bangku luhan.

Luhan pun kemudia menoleh kesamping untuk mencari namja yang telah menolongnya hari ini namun apa yang didapatnya,nihil. Sehun tidak ada disitu.

"kemana dia?"pikir luhan

"padahal sudah waktunya jam pelajaran selanjutnya di mulai"gumam luhan

Tap tap tap

Dapat di lihat sehun tengah berjalan untuk duduk di bangku nya sendiri dengan kondisi seragam yang kusut dan jangan lupakan bibir yang sedikit bengkak serta lelehan saliva di sekitarnya mungkin kalau dipikir pikir ia sepeti habis melakukan ehm ehm french kiss ehm.

Luhan yang melihat itu pun sudah menyangka bahwa sehun habis melakukan french kiss, ya tapi dengan siapa. Tiba tiba masuklah naeun dengan kondisi yang sama persis dengan sehun seragam yangkusut beserta bibir yang bengkak serta lelehan saliva di dagunya.

"apa mungkin mereka melakukannya?"pikir luhan

Entah kenapa saat ini luhan menjadi kesal melihat kondisi naeun dan sehun yang sama persis.

"aishh apa apaan mereka, apakah mereka ingin menunjukan bahwa mereka telah melakukan french kiss eoh?!"batin luhan kesal. Sudah kubilang luhan saat ini tengah kesal melihat sehun dan naeun.

Naeun?

Tiba tiba luhan teringat akan ancaman naeun saat ia dan naeun berada di ruangan penyimpana loker murid.

"kurasa aku tahu mengapa naeun sangat marah saat sehun duduk dekatku"pikir luhan yang entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sesak

"ah ada apa denganku ini?"pikirnya sembari mengelus elus dadanya yang sesak.

.

"baekki ayo kita kencan"ucap chanyeol forntal saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun langsung merona malu.

"aigoo pasangan itu. Ah bagaimana kalau kita kencang juga baby soo?"ucap kai pada kyungsoo juga

"ah bagaimana kita double date saja"ucap kyungsoo dengan tiba tiba

"ah benar juga ,lebih baik kita double date saja biar lebih asyik hehe"ucap chanyeol

"tapi kapan?"tanya kyungsoo

"sekarang!"ucap kai dan chanyeol bersamaan. Lalu chanyeol dan kai pun saling berhigh five ria.

"yasudah ayo!"ajak baekhyun. Oh ternyata mereka lupa bahwa ada dua orang yang masih single diantara mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun dan luhan.

"ah iya aku melupakan mereka"ucap kyungsoo

"lu mian kita double date dulu ne, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"tanya kyungsoo pada luhan

"tentu saja tidak!ngapain aku ikut kalian yang pada akhirnya kau akan seperti nyamuk"ucapnya sambil mendengus

"hehe yasudah aku pergi dulu ya. Oh iya oh sehun bisakah aku berpesan padamu?"tanya kyungsoo

"apa?"tanyanya datar

"tolong jagalah luhan untuku dan baekhyun ne, anyyeong"ucap kyungsoo lalu meningglakan sehun dan luhan di tengah jalan.

Luhan yang mendengat itu pun entah kenapa menjadi malu.

"hoy rusa gendut kau sudah baikan?"tanya sehun dengan tiba tiba saat mereka masih jalan untuk ke rumah asramanya.

"eh- ne, gomawo telah menolongku sehun-sii"ucap luhan masih menunduk

"aigoo ternyata si rusa gendut bisa juga berlaku manis"ucap sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan luhan.

Luhan pun hanya mendengsu mendengar omongan sehun tadi.

"yak! Tunggu aku aishh"ucap luhan lalu sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri sehun yang lumayan sudah jauh.

Bruk

Sehun yang mendengar dari belakanga ada yang terjatuh segera ia lihat kebelakang dan terlihatlah luhan yang tengah mengelus elus lutunya yang terluka akibat tadi terjatuh.

Sehun pun menghampiri luhan" yak!kau kenapa lagi eoh?"ucap sehun

"kau tidak lihat aku terjatuh bodoh"balas luhan dengan kesal karena sedang kesakitan begini bukannya di tolong malahan ditanya. Eh apakah kau baru saja mengaharapkan pertolongan dari sehun luhan-ssi?

"menyusakan saja"ucap sehun lalu dengan sigap menjongkokan dirinya membelakangi luhan

Luhan yang melihat itu pun bingung .

"naiklah aku tahu kakimu terluka rusa gendut"ucap sehun. Lalu dengan ragu pun luhan naik ke punggung sehun dengan perlahan.

"sudah?"tanya sehun

"hmm"jawab luhan . lalu sehun pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda tadi.

"aigoo rusa gendut ternyata tidak terlalu berat eoh"ucap sehun tiba tiba

"tentu saja bodoh, kau kira aku seberat apa ish"dengus luhan

"kukira beratmu 1 ton"ucap sehun

"mwo? Kyaa"ucap luhan sedikit memberontak yang menyebabkan ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang namun berkat tangan sehun yang mempererat di sekitar pahanya ia tidak jadi terjatuh.

"yak!jangan banyak bergerak atau kau akan terjatuh"ucapsehun

"lebih baik kau kalungkan saja tanganmu di leherku agar kau tidak terjatuh"ucap sehun,luhan memang sejak tadi hanya memegang kedua pundak sehun saja.

Luhan pun dengan malu malu ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sehun namun tidak terlalu erat. Melihat luhan yang sudah mengalungkan lengannya di lehernya namun tidak terlalu erat dengan sigap pun sehun memegang tangan luhan dengan tangan kanannya agar ia memperat kalungan lengan tersebut agar tidak terjatuh lagi

DEG

"heol jantung ini berdegub lagi"batin luhan

"semoga saja ia tidak merasakan jantungku kyaa"batin luhan lagi.

Apakah kau mau tahu bagaimana juga keadaan jantung sehun?

Tentu saja saat ini ia tak kalah cepat jantung nya berdegub sangat kencang.

"kurasa aku harus bertanya pada chanyeol dan kai tentang masalah jantung ini huh"pikir sehun

"ehm sehun"ucap luhan tiba tiba

"gomawo"lanjutnya

"untuk?"tanya sehun balik

"semuanya"jawab luhan

"hmm"ucap sehun disertai dengan senyuman tipisnya yang tentu saja luhan tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

DRTTDRTT

"yeobseyo?"ucap luhan dengan suara sedikit parau seperti habis bangun tidur.

"luhannie, apakah kau habis bangun tidur?"ucap seseorang diseberang telepon yang ternyata adalah baekhyun.

"hmm,waeyo baekki?"tanyanya sembari mendudukan diri di atas kasur

"luhannie mungkin hari ini kyungsoo dan aku akan pulang larut malam, kebetulan kan besok libur kekek"jelasnya

"mwo? Libur? Sejak kapan baek kita libur kau ini ada ada saja"ucap luhan sembari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan tentu saja baekhyun tidak bisa melihat.

"kau tidak tahu lu? Besok kan guru guru rapat tau"ucap baekhyun

"jinja? Ko aku tidak tahu ya?"tanya luhan bingung

"salahkan saja dirimu yang menjadi putri tidur selama di kelas tadi"ucap baekhyun

"hehehe mian, yasudah kalau begitu aku akan keluar juga deh"

"kemana?"

"eomma"kata luhan

"ohh kau mau ke rumah eomma mu?"tanyanya lagi

"ne baekki"

"yausudah kalau begitu sudah dulu ya hati hati luhannie, anyyeong"

PIP

Sambungan telepon pun sudah dimatikan terlebih dahulu oleh baekhyun sebelum luhan menjawabnya.

"aishh anak ini kebiasaan huh"dengus luhan lalu beranjak dari kasur dan berniat untuk mandi sore.

.

"eomma hari ini aku ingin kerumah ne?"ucap luhan sembari memegang telepon di telinganya.

"..."

"arraseo eomma, anyyeong"

PIP

"huhh sudah selesai,kajja"ucapnya setelah bercermin.

.

"sehun-ssi"ucap luhan saat ia berjalan di ruang tamu

"hm?"balas sehun dengan sedikit bergumam

"aku ingin pergi dulu dan kata baekhyun mereka akan pulang larut malam"jelasluhan

"arraseo"balas sehun

Dan luhan pun pergi meninggalkan sehun sendirian dirumah.

"aishh dasar rusa gendut tega nya meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah huwaa eomma aku lapar~"batin sehun, huh ternyata si namja dingin ini manja juga.

.

Tok tok tok

"nuguseyo?"tanya seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah

"luhannie eomma"teriak luhan

CEKLEK

"luhan? Aigooo eomma sangat merindukanmu chagii~"ucap eomma luhan sembari memeluk anaknya dalam dekapannya.

"aku juga sangat merindukan eomma "ucap luhan sembari membalas pelukan dari sang eomma.

"chagi nugu- LUHAN?"ucap namja paruh baya yang sedang menghampiri mereka

"ne appa ini luhannie"ucap luhan lalu melepaskan pelukan sang eomma dan berlari menuju sang appa dan hap, ia memeluk erat appanya.

"aigooo anak appa manja sekali eoh"ucap luhan appa

"lebih baik kita ngobrol di dalam,kajja"ajak eomma luhan. Lalu mereka bertiga pun berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut.

.

"lu bisa kau ikut eomma dulu bentar ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan padamu"ucap eomma luhan sembari menarik luhan ke suatu ruangan

CEKLEK

"woahhh~ banyak sekali buku buku ini eomma"kagum luhan

"heheh kau duduk sini dulu ne eomma ingin mengambil sesuatu"

"ne eomma"eomma luhan pun berjalan meninggalkan luhan yang tengah duduk manis disitu.

"lu"ucap eomma luhan ketika sudah kembali

"waeyo? Dan apa yang eomma pegang?"tanya luhan setelah melihat kedatangan sang eomma yang sedang memegang sebuah buku yang sedikit berdebu

"bisa kau jaga buku ini?"pinta eomma luhan

"kenapa eomma ingin aku menjaganya?"tanya luhan

"karena ini – ehm milik eomma lu"ucapnya sambil menyodorkan buku ini.

Luhan pun mengambilnya dan ketika ia ingin membuka buku itu

"jangan!"ucap eomma luhan dan itu membuat luhan menjadi menutup kembali buku tersebut

"waeyo eomma?"tanya luhan

"jangan buka buku itu disini, bukalah dikamar asrama mu lu"ucap eomma luhan

"arraseo, yasudah aku pulang dulu ne aku tidak sabar ingin melihat apa isinya buku ini"ucapluhan

"aigoo jadi kau sudah tidak merindukan eomma eoh?"

"aniyo eomma, tentu saja aku sangattttt merindukanmu"ucap luhan dengan manja

"arra"

"yasudah luhan pamit ke appa dulu ya eomma"

"hmm"

'eonni aku sudah memberikannya'-batin eomma luhan

.

"huh kira kira isinya apa ya?"ucap luhan pada diri sendiri,ya saat ini ia tengah dikamar asrama ia sudah sampai sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"buka saja deh"ucapnya. Luhan pun membuka buku itu dengan perlahan

"woahh, tulisan eomma sunngguh antikk sekali hihi"ucapnya. Ia pun membuka selembar demi selembar buku tersebut dan pada lembaran terakhir ia berhenti sejenak untuk membaca.

 _DEAR LUHANNIE_

 _ANYYEONG LUHANNIE , EOMMA INGIN MEMBERI PESAN KEPADAMU._

 _MUNGKIN INI SUNGGUHLAH PESAN YANG SANGAT TIDAK PENTING BAGIMU NAMUN EOMMA INGIN KAU MENEPATINYA KUMOHON._

 _LUHAN.._

 _EOMMA INGIN KAU MENJAGA SESEORANG NAMJA._

 _SAAT INI IASUDAH MENJADI SEORANG YATIM PIATU._

 _DIA ADALAH ANAK DARI SAHABAT EOMMA YANG PALING EOMMA SAYANGI, YAH WALAUPUN IA MEMILIKI WAJAH DINGIN TAPI SUNGGUH HATINYA SANGATLAH HANGAT DAN IA JUGA MEMILIKI SIFAT YANG MANJA MUNGKIN KAU AKAN MENYUKAINYA SAAT MELIHATNYA._

 _DAN MUNGKIN SUATU HARI NANTI KAU JUGA AKAN MEMBUTUHKANNYA LUHAN._

 _AKAN KU BERITAHU NAMANYA._

 _NAMANYA ADALAH OH SEHUN._

 _KUMOHON JAGALAH IA SEBAIK MUNGKIN LU..._

itulah teks yang tertera pada lembaran terakhir pada buku tersebut yang sedang dibacaoleh luhan.

"mwo? Sehun?"

"apakah eomma mengenal sehun?"

"apakah aku harus menjaganya?"

"aishh mengapa aku harus menjaganya eoh?"

"sehun kau membuatku gila"ucapnya lalu menaruh buku tersebut dalam laci dan beranjak ke atas kasur untuk menidurkan dirinya yang lelah

.

.

.

Tbc

Reviewnya ne untuk chapter ini author membutuhkannya loh hehe, ini udah fast update kan? Author usahakan lagi akan fast update setiap harinya ne. Sekali lagi review juseyoooo~

See next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Revenge Into Love

Main cast:luhan ,sehun etc

Pairing:hunhan etc

.

.

Ready

Or

Not?

.

.

.

.

Lets go~!

.

.

.

"hoyy rusa kemana mereka semua? Katanya pulang larut malam tapi sampe sekarang mereka belum pulang"tanya sehun pada luhan yang pada saat ini mereka berdua sedang menonton acara televisi.

"hahhahha itu lucu sekalii hahha aduh air mataku keluar haha"tawa luhann saat melihat adegan lucu yang sedang ia tonton.

"ya!"kesal sehun

"wae?"tanya luhan

"kau tidak mendengarkanku ?"tanya sehun dengan wajah yang dingin dan tatapan yang tajam

"waeyo?"tanyanya lagi

"kemana mereka?"tanya sehun dengan wajah dingin karena ia sudah merasakesal dengan sikap luhan.

"molla, mungkin nanti malam pulang"jawabnya

"mwo? Nanti malam?terus kita makan apa?! Ishh"dengus sehun ,sungguh ia sekaranga sudah merasa sangat kesal.

"nanti malam kita makan diluar saja lagian ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"jawab luhan sembari memakan beberapa camilan dan tatapannya tetap pada televisinya.

"kita? Jadi aku akan makan malam bareng rusa gendut ini? Mimpi apa aku semalam yatuhan~"dengus sehun sembari mengusap usap mukanya.

"weyo? Kau tidak ingin? Yasudah kau tidak usah makan gampang kan "jawab luhan dengan sedikit kesal lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan meninggalkan sehun

"yak mau kemana kau?! Baiklah nanti malam aku makan dengan kau puas?!"teriak sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus

"hahhh bisa gila aku menjaga dia"gumamnya lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya karena ia belum mandi sejak dari pagi hari.

.

.

 _From:baekhyunnie_

 _Luhannie kurasa kita masih diluar sekarang, mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam dan aku minta maaf kemarin aku tidak jadi pulang karena ada alasan mendadak hihi mian~_

Luhan yang membaca pesan dari baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus lalu ia pun membalas pesan baekhyun dan mulai mengetik

 _To:baekhyunnie_

 _Yak!apakah kau tidak tahu dirumah ini tidak ada makanan ish, cepatlah pulang aku sungguh gila berdua dengan namja albino itu disini. Dan apa itu urusan mendadak? Maksudmu sex eoh? aigoo uri baekhyunnie sudah tidak perawan lagi eoh kekeke^^^_

Dan 'klik' pesan itu pun terkirim lalu ia pun menaruh kembali handphonenya pada meja disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"jam 6 sore eoh"gumamnya setelah melihat jam. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk bertemu sehun untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka akan berangkat pada pukul 7 malam.

Tok tok tok

"nugu?"tanya seseorang di dalam ,sehun.

"yak! Kau kira siapa lagi yang sedang ada dirumah ini eoh"balas luhan

CEKLEK

Dan munculah sehun dengan bathrobe dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"tampan sekaliiiii~"batin luhan

"hoyy rusa gendut ada apa?"ucap sehun yang menyadarkan luhan dari aksi lamunanya terhadap ketampanan sehun.

"eoh? a-ani aku hanya ingin memberitahu kita akan berangkat jam 7 malam jadi kau sudah harus siap jam segitu aku tidak ingin menunggu arraseo?"jelas luhan

"hmm"ucap sehun lalu menutup pintu kamar baekhyun, ya semenjak kemarin sehun mandi dan berganti baju dikamar baekhyun terkecuali ketika tidur ia tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Luhan yang melihat sehun langsung menutup pintu hanya mendengus lagi, mungkin semenjak ia kenal sehun ia lebih banyak mendengusnya.

"aku harus bertanya tentang itu pada sehun nanti"ucapnya lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

.

"kau mau pesan apa?"tanya luhan pada sehu, saat ini mereka sedang ada diluar tepatnya sekarang mereka ada di restoran untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka pada malam hari.

"terserah kau saja yang penting enak"balas sehun dingin sembari menatap jalanan yang ramai oleh kendarraan pada malam hari.

"yasudah aku pesan nasi goreng kimchinya 2"ucap luhan pada seorang pelayan perempuan.

"ne chankaman"ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan luhan dan sehun namun sebelum pelayan itu pergi pelayan tersebut sempat mengerling nakal pada sehun,luhan yang melihat itu terasa sangat kesal entah kenapa.

"aigoo lihat saja pelayan itu"ucap luhan tiba tiba

Sehun yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan luhan dan lebih baik diam. Tak lama pun makanan yang dipesan datang dan mereka makan tanpa ada pembicaraan ,hening. Hanya ada suara orang-orang yang berada direstoran tersebut dan suara kendaraan saja. Setelah selesai makan luhan pun menyodorkan beberapa lembar won kepada kasir lalu ia pun keluar meninggalkan restoran tersebut bersama sehun.

"hey apakah kau ingi minum dahulu? Aku sangat haus"tanya luhan pada sehun

"minum apa?"tanya sehun balik

"bubbletea"ucap luhan dengan penuh kegirangan

"kajja"ajak luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan sehun

'aigoo dia suka bubble tea eoh? sama sepertiku hihi'batin sehun sambil tersenyum melihat pundak mungil luhan yang berjalan makin menjauh lalu ia pun sedikit berlari menhampiri luhan.

KRING

"luhanniee~"teriak seorang pelayan yang bernama xiumin saat melihat luhan memasuki kedai bubble teanya itu.

"xiumin unnie"balas luhan sambil berlari dan memeluk xiumin dengan erat. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"aku merindukanmu lu~"ucap xiumin

"nado unnie"balas luhan.

"lu ehm siapa namja yang dibelakangmu itu?"tanya xiumin sambil menunjuk kecil kepada sehun

"ahhh aku lupa mengenalkannya hehe, dia itu—"belum luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya xiumin sudah berbicara lagi

"dia namjachingu mu eoh"bisiknya

"MWO? ANIYO"sangkal luhan dengan berteriak

"jinja?"tanya xiumin

"tentu saja unnie, dia itu hanya teman sma ku yang sungguhlah menyebalkan huh"dengus luhan.

"ahh begitu, yasudah kau ingin pesan apa?"tanya nya

"ehmm aku ingin bubble tea rasa taro dan ehm chankaman"

"hey kau ingin bubble tea rasa apa?"tanya luhan pada sehun yang saat ini masih berdiri manis dibelakang luhan

"chocolate"ucapnya singkat

"dan satu bubbletea chocolatenya unnie"selesai luhan

"kalau begitu kalian duduk saja dulu akan ku buatkanterlebih dahulu"ucap xiumin lalaupergi meninggalkan luhan dan sehun

Ahhh aku lupa menjelaskan tentang hubungan xiumin dan luhan. Mereka adalah sahabat dari masa smp ya sama seperti baekhyun dan kyungsoo namun saat sma xiumin dan luhan tidak satu sekolah itu lah yang menyebabkan mereka jadi jarang bertemu.

.

"ehm sehun"

"wae?"balas sehun

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"ucap luha dengan gugup, ya hari ini dia akan membicarakan tentang pesan dari eommanya dan ia juga berniat ingin memberitahukan pada sehun bahwa dia harus menjaganya.

"ada apa?"tanya nya dingin

"i-itu.. ehm aku mendapat pesan bahwa aku harus men—"

"ini pesananmu"ucap seseorang, xiumin , sambil menyodorkan 2 gelas bubble tea pada meja sehun dan luhan.

"ah gomawo unnie, kalau begitu kita pulang dulu ne nih uangnya"ucap luhan sembari menyodorkan beberapa won pada xiumin

"tidak usah ini special untuk kalian berdua ne, sudah sana pulang sudah malam"ucap xiumin

"gomawo unnie, yasudah aku pulang dulu ne anyyeong"ucapnya lalu pergi bersama sehun.

.

"tadi kau ingin bicara apa?"tanya sehun saat mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang.

"eh itu.. nanti saja deh dirumah"ucap luhan.

Sehun pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan.

.

Tok tok tok

"nugu?"ucap sehun dari dalam kamar

"apakau akan terus bertanya seperti tadi lagi ish"ucap luhan kesal

CEKLEK

"waeyo?"tanya sehun

"keluarlah sejenak ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu"ajak luhan

Saat ini mereka tengah di taman belakang rumah asrama tersebut.

"ada apa?"

"ini"ucap luhansembari menyodorkan buku yang kemarin diberikan eommanya untuk dirinya.

"ige mwoya?"tanyanya lagi

"bacalah halaman belakangnya"ucap luhan acuh

Sehun pun membuka halam paling belakang dan ia mulai membaca.

"mwo? Mengapa aku harus dijaga kau?"tanya sehun pada luhan

"molla, yang penting sekarang aku harus menjaga mu arraseo?"ucap luhan

"ckk badan kecil seperi ini ingin menjaga ku "ucap sehun meremehkan luhan

"ishh kau ini, sudahlah aku ingin ke kamar dan kemarikan bukunya"ucap luhan lalu mengambil buku tersebut dari sehun.

Saat ia hendak berjalan memasuki rumah nya langkahnya terhenti spertinya ia mengingat sesuatu

"ah sehun-ah kau bisa tidur di kamarku saat ini, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik kepadamu dan mulai menjagamu arraseo?"lalu luhan kembali berjalan memasuki rumah,sedangkan sehun masih setia duduk di bangku taman tersebut sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"luhan, sebenarnya kau siapa?"tanya sehun dalam hati

.

"luhannie aku pulangg~"teriak kedua orang yeoja dengan berisik

"aishh chagiya tidak usah berteriak juga dong"ucap chnayeol pada baekhyun

"kau juga tidak usah berteriak sayang~"ucap kai

Sedangkan kedua yeoja itu adalah baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya mendengus .

"baekki-ah kyungieee"teriak luhan lalu menghambur kepelukan kedua yeoja tadi

"aigoo kau merindukan kami eoh?"tanya kyungsoo pada luhan

"tentu saja babbo"ucap luhan dengan pura pura kesal

"aigooo maafkan kami ne"ucap baekhyun lalu memeluk luhan dengan erat

"ya... ba-ek sesakhh.."ucap luhan dengan susah payah

"hehe mian"ucap baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada luhan tadi.

Luhanpun mencium bau yang tidak sedap dan

"ya! Jangan bilang kalian semua belum mandi?"tanya luhan pada empat orang tersebut dan di balas dengan cengiran dari keempat orang tersebut. Lalu keempat orang tersebut langsung berlari memasuki kamar masing masing karena tidak ingin di omeli dengan rusa galak itu.

"yak! Mau kemana kalian?!"teriak luhan dengan kesal.

Sehun yang baru memasuki rumah dari taman belakang pun sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ya ya ya jangan berteriak terus menerus kalau tidakpita suara mu putus eoh"ucap sehun pada luhan

Luhan yang melihat kedatangan sehun hanya menatapnya lalu pergi ke arah kamarnya tapi sebelum itu dia berbicara sejenak pada sehun dahulu

"ya kau mau kemana?"tanya luhan saat sehun hendak masuk ke kamar chanyeol&baekhyun

"kamar"ucapnya

"yak! Kan sudah kubilang kau bisa tidur di kamarku sehun~"rengek luhan. Entah kenapa sehun yang mendengar rengekan luhan jantung langsung berdegub kecang, "ah kenapa lagi ini?"batin sehun.

"arraseo aku hanya ingin mengambil barang barangku saja"ucap sehun dengan gugup namun kegugupan itu bisa ditutupi dengan wajah dingiinnya sehun.

"ne, cepatlah sehunnie"ucap luhan dengan manja lalu menutup pintu kamarnya

DEG

"sehunnie?"gumam luhan

"kyeopta~"gumamnya

"ahhh andwae tidak mungkin "gumam sehun lalu berjalan memasuki kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol.

.

Tok tok tok

"masuklah"ucap luhan yang saat ini tengah memainkan handphonenya di atas kasurnya

Sehun pun memasuki kamar luhan dengan ragu

"eoh sehunnie?"tanya luhan

"hn"

"sini masuklah"ajak luhan smebari melambaikan tangannya untuk segera memasuki kamar itu

Sehun pun masuk lalu menyimpan beberapa kopernya dipojokan kamar luhan.

"aku akan tidur dimana?"tanyasehun

"dikasur ku"jawab luhan

"lalu kau?"tanya sehun lagi

"dikasurku juga"balas luhan

"ohh –MWO? Jadi kita seranjang maksudmu?"teriak sehun

"aishh kau ini tidak usah berteriak juga dong, memangnya kenapa?"tanya luhan lagi sambil menaiki kasurnya untuk bersiap tidur.

"tidak ada cara lain apa?"tanya sehun lagi

"kau ini banyak bertanya ya, masih mending aku memberi tempat yang nyaman buat kau ish,inijuga terpaksa gara gara harus menjaga kau tau!"kesal luhan,ya sebenarnya luhan tidak rela sama sekali untuk tidur bersama dengan sehun entah kenapa ia pas di taman bisa berbicara untuk mengajak sehun tidur bersama aigoo, dan jangan lupakan luhan yang tadi mengajak sehun dengan kata yang manja dan memanggil nama sehun dengan' sehunnie?' "aku tadi kerasukan apa yatuhan"batin luhan.

"arraseo"ucap sehun lalu menaikin badannya pada kasur luhan ,ia tidur saat ini berdampingan dengan luhan namun mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

LUHAN POV

"aigooo aku seranjang dengan dia sekarang"batinku

"jantungku..—"

"kenapa berdegub kencang saat bersama dia"pikir

"tidak mungkin kan aku jatuh cinta padanya hahah tidak mungkin"pikir ku lagi sambil mencoba memejamkan mata yang saat ini tidak bisa tertidur.

Tibatiba aku mendengar suara dengkuran dari sebelahku dengan sigap aku pun membalikan badanku dengan perlahan untuk melihat ke sebelahku.

Dan...

DEG

"tampannnya~"gumam ku, saat ini aku sedang berhadapan dengan wajah polos sehun yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Tau kah kalian saat ini aku hanya berjarak kira kira 5 cm saja kyaaaa aku sangat maluuuu.

Aku pun memegang dada sebelah kiri dengan tangan kananku , dapat kurasakan jantungku berdegub kencang aku pun tak tahu mengapa saat aku bersama dia jantungku selalu saja tiba tiba berdegub kencang oh dan jangan lupakan rasanya ada kupu kupu yang menggelitiki perutku.

"apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?"gumam ku sangat pelan sambil mengulurkan tanganku perlahan pada wajah sehun dan sedikit mengelusnya.

LUHAN POV END

.

"eughhh"lenguh luhan saat merasa ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Luhan pun membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan

"kyaaa, siapa kau?"teriak luhan sembari menendang keras orang yang tengah memeluknya tadi.

"awww!"rintih sehun yang saat ini tengah jatuh tertidur akibat di tendang kencang oleh luhan.

"ehh kayanya kenal suarunya siap— omo sehun?!"teriak luhan lalu langsung melihat ke lantai untuk melihat keadaan sehun.

"ini sangat sakit rusa gendut"rintih sehun, tadi saat ia terjatuh dahinya sempat terbentur oleh lantai yang keras sebab itu dia sangat sakit di daerah dahinya.

"omo! Mianhe sehunnie jeongmal mianhe"ucap luhan dengan nada bersalalh, ya saat ini luhan merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menendang sehun dengan keras dan kencang.

Luhan pun memeriksa tubuh sehun takut ada yang terluka dan ketikaia memeriksa dahi sehun dia melihat darah yang mengucur lumayan deras.

"omo! Sehunnie kau berdarah eotteoke?!"panik luhan

Sehun yang mendengar luhan memanggil namanya dengan sehunnie beberapa kali entah luhan sadar atau tidak ia terkekeh.

"yak! Kenapa kau malah ketawa? Kau itu sedang terluka. Kajja kita besihkan luka itu dahulu"ucap luhan. Namun saat luhan hendak berdiri lengannya di tahan oleh sehun.

"kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"tanya sehun

"eh— mwo? Jam 7?!"teriak luhan lalu berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa beberapa peralatan mandi beserta baju seragamnya.

Sehun yang melihat luhan lari terbirit birit ia terkekeh. Sungguh ia sangat senang melihat wajah luhan yang sehabis bangun tidur entah mengapa itu membuat luhan terlihat lebih imut,menurut sehun.

"kyeopta"gumam sehun lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa baju seragamnya, ia berniat untuk meminjam kamar mandi chanyeol lagi karena apabila ia menunggu luhan ia akan terlambat sekolah.

.

"sehun-ah kajja kita ke kantin"ajak luhan dengan tiba tiba pada sehun

Sehun yang tengah memakai earphone langsung melepaskan earphonenya tersebut.

"wae?"tanyanya lagi karena tadi ia tidak mendengar cukup jelas

"kita ke kantin ,kajja"ajak luhan kedua kalinya sambil menarik lengan sehun. Sedangkan sehun yang sedang ditarik oleh luhan hanya diam dan tidak memberontak, entah kenapa ia juga bingung.

Sementara luhan dan sehun keluar dari kelas ada yang menatapnya sejak tadi siapa lagi kalau bukan son na eun.

"kau akan menderita, choi luhan"ucapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam pada kedua orang tersebut terutama luhan.

.

"mengapa kau tiba tiba mengajak ku ke kantin eoh?"tanya sehun saat mereka hendak memasuki wilayah kantin

"memangnya tidak boleh eoh? aku kan harus menjagamu "ucap luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"jangan tunjukan senyumanmu itu di hadapanku, kau membuatku muak"ucap sehun dengan dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan luhan.

'sebegitu muakah kau melihat senyuman ku sehun-ah?'batin luhan miris.

'Kenapa dia menunjukan senyumannya terus menerus kepadaku? Aku bisa gila. Melihat senyumanmu jantung ku berdebar tak karuan. Hentikan lah, jangan memperlihatkan senyumanmu itu padaku luhan-ah'batin sehun frustasi ,sambil berjalan meninggalkan luhan.

.

"choi luhan apakah kau lupa dengan perkataanku yang kemarin kemarin?"ucap naeun saat melihat luhan hendak pulang seorang diri

"eoh? naeun-ssi? Wae? perkataan yang man—ah tentang sehun eoh?"tanya luhan sembari mengikat rambutnya yang sedari tadi mengganggunya karena adanya tiupan angin.

"kukira kau lupa cih"decih naeun

"tentu saja tidak, oh naeun-ssi kukira aku tidak bisa menjauhi sehun mianhe"ucap luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"wae?"tanya naeun mulai geram

"kau tidak perlu tahu naeun-ssi"luhan pun terbawa emosi

"tentu saja aku harus tahu, aku ini tunangannya!"teriak naeun

'Tunangan?' batin luhan sedih.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan naeun luhan pun berlari kencang ke arah taman belakang sekolah dengan air mata yang beruraian.

LUHAN POV

"Ah ige mwoya? Mengapa rasanya sesak sekali mengetahui sehun sudah mempunyai hiks..tunangan?apakah aku sudah benar benar hiks..jatuh cinta padanya? Sehun-ah hiks..kurasa aku jatuh hikssss..cinta padamu, lalu aku harus bagaimana hikss?"ucapku dengan terisak

LUHAN POV END

Tanpa luhan sadari seorang namja yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi di balik pohon yang ada di taman tersebut.

"kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu choi luhan"ucapnya lirih lalu pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Tapi tentu saja sehun tidak mengetahui bahwa luhan ternyata sedang menangis karena ia hanya melihat punggung luhan saja.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyyeonggg chingudeul!

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ne, haduhh untuk rated untuk ff ini sudah di ganti kalau engga mampus deh author*ngelusdada* bagaimana untuk chapter ini? Pasti gaje banget yah? Iyalah pastinya soalnya aku juga lagi mikir konfliknya datengnya kapan hikzz. Semoga aja kalian semua kan bosan bosan ya untuk baca ff ini terus dan jangan lah lupakan untuk mereview dengan rajinnnnn aku megharapkan review dari kalian semua chinguuu. Terus kalian semua tahu ga yang exo shooting baskin roobins yaampun kelakuannya udah kaya orang ga waras aja ya apalagi pas kyungsoo nya kepeleset aduhh author ngakak bangett disitu, terus yang baekhyun ngedorong suho gitu sampe es krimnya jatoh nakal banget yaolooo byun baekhyun ini padahal segitu leadernya yaampunn*gulinggulingsambilketawa* sekali lagi chingu mohon reviewnya untuk chapterini yaaaa anyyeongggg^^^

See you next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LUHAN POV

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat duduk yang berada di taman belakang sekolah, lalu kuusapkan tanganku pada wajahku yang terdapat bekas air mataku tadi. Sejenak ku tenangkan diri sambil berdiri dan kuhembuskan nafas sedalam dalamnya.

"cukup menjaganya saja luhan tidak boleh lebih, hwaiting"ucapku sebagai penyemangat diriku. Setelah itu aku pun aku langsung menuju ke rumah asrama ku dengan suasana hati yang sedikit tenang daripada sebelumnya.

LUHAN POV END

CEKLEK

"kau sudah pulang?"tanya baekhyun saat melihat luhan memasuki rumah. Namun pertanyaan tadi hanya di balas oleh anggukannya luhan dan setelah itu luhan pun langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"wae geure?"gumam baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan melewati tempat baekhyun berada ia pun langsung menghampirinya.

"BOOO"teriak chanyeol untuk mengagetkan baekhyun sembari menghentakan tangannya pada pundak baekhyun

Baekhyun pun sedikit terlompat akibat tadi.

"ya!"

"hehe mian baby, waeyo ?"

"waeyo mwo?"tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang kesal

"kau sedari tadi melamun baby"ucap chanyeol

"gwenchana"ucap baekhyun lalu meninggalkan chanyeol. Namun bekum sempat baekhyun pergi chanyeol sudah menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"boleh ya baby?"tanya chanyeol memelas

"boleh apaan?"tanya baekhyun dengan bingung

"memakanmu"ucap chanyeol dengan seringaian yang tercetak di wajahnya. Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab tubuhnya sudah di gendong ala bridal style oleh chanyeol

"kyaaa" teriak baekhyun nyaring. Chanyeol pun membawa baekhyun ke kamarnya, dan terjadilah aksi desah mendesah antar satu sama lain.

.

Ceklek

Luhan memasuki kamarnya dengan lemah, entah kenapa saat ia pulang ia merasa lebih tenang namun saat ia sampai di rumah asramanya perasaannya menjadi gelisah.

Luhan melihat sehun sedang terlentang dengan memainkan handphonenya di kasur miliknya. Sehun pun yang mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamar ,ia langsung segera menengok dan di dapatlah luhan sedang memasuki kamar dengan wajah yang entahlah sehun pun tak mengerti.

"kau sudah mandi?"luhan pun memulai pertanyaanpada sehun

"ani"balas sehun enteng

"mwo?! Dan kausudah tidur tiduran di kasurku? Andwe kau harus mandi "geram luhan, jujur saja luhan memang gadis yang tidak menyukai orang yang kotor apalagi saat ini orang yang kotor-sehun- sedang tidur tiduran di kasur miliknya.

"sebentar lagi"balas sehun dengan santai

Luhan yang mendengar balasan sehun pun geram dengan sigap ia mengambil bantal lalu memukulkannya pada badan sehun

"awww arraseo aku mandi aku mandi ishhh"ucap sehun frustasi

"baguslah, cepatlah aku juga ingin mandi"ucap luhan sembari menaruh kembali bantalnya setelah mendengar balasan sehun tadi.

"kau ingin mandi?"tanya sehun lagi

"hm, cepatlah"

"kalau begitu mandilah denganku"ucap sehun dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Luhan yang mendengar itupun langsung mendelik tajam ke arah sehun, dan sehun yang melihat luhan mendelik tajam ke arahnya hanya terkekeh lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

"ya! Kau"ucap luhan dengan kesal. Setelah melihat sehun masuk ke kamar mandi ia pun langsung memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat perkataan sehun tadi.

"ige mwoya?"gumam luhan

.

"lu kita tidak bisa berangkat bareng ya hehe"ucap kyungsoo saat mereka semua sedang sarapan

"wae?"tanya luhan sembari memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh kyungsoo

"kau tahu lah lu"ucap baekhyun dengan tiba tiba

"arraseo"luhan pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"tapi kau nanti akan berangkat dengan siapa ?"tanya kyungsoo

"mungkin sendiri kyung"balas luhan

"andwe, kau tidak boleh berangkat sendirian."tolak kyungsoo, memang diantara baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang paling ketat dalam mengatur luhan adalah kyungsoo katanya sih dia tidak ingin luhan kenapa-napa.

"yak sekolahnya saja dekat kyung, kau ini terlalu khawatir"balas luhan

"andwe andwe, pokonya kau tidak boleh berangkat sendiri, ehmm.. mungkin kau bisa berangkat dengan sehun"ucap kyungsoo sembari menunjuk sehun dengan dagunya.

Sehun yang sedang memakan sarapan dengan diam tiiba tiba menoleh ke arah kyungsoo karena ia mendengar namanya sempat di sebut sebut oleh kyungsoo.

"wae?"tanya sehun

"kau berangkat bersama luhan ne,jeball"rengek kyungsoo sembari memasang tatapan puppy eyes andalannya.

"yak yak yak, baby soo kau tidak boleh memasang tatapan seperti itu pada orang lain cukup padaku saja"kesal kai saat melihat kyungsoo memberi tatapan puppy eyesnya yang sering kyungsoo berikan pada jongin, namun beda kali ini kyungsoo tidak memberikan tatapan itu padanya melainkan pada orang lain,sehun.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkatan kai pun hanya merolling eyesnya, lalu kembali menatap sehun namun tidak lagi dengan puppy eyesnya melainkan tatapan tajam yang mematikan yang berasal dari kedua bola mata besar dirinya.

Sehun yang melihat tatapan tajam dari kyungsoo pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan yang diberikan oleh kyungsoo.

"arraseo arraseo, dan kau jangan berikan tatapan seperti itu lagi karena itu menyeramkan"ucap sehun

"jinja? Gomawo albinooo kau memang jjang"ucap kyungsoo sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"yasudah kami berangkat dahulu ya"ucap baekhyun pamit dan hanya di balas oleh anggukan dari kedua orang tersebut.

Tak lama setelah kepergian keempat temannya itu sehun pun beranjak dari kursi makannya sembari menggendong tas di sebelah pundaknya.

"kau ingin berangkat atau tidak?"tanya sehun dingin.

"eoh? ah..ne chankaman"ucap luhan sembari mengambil tasnya lalu menggendonggnya dia kedua pundaknya.

Sehun dan luhan pun berjalan dengan diam tidak ada yang memulai berbicara duluan.

"apa benar namamu choi luhan?"tanya sehun sembari memecahkan keheningan . entah kenapa sehun bertanya seperti itu ia merasa penasaran saja.

"tentu saja"balas luhan

"apakah kau tidak pernah berganti nama waktu kecil? Bisa saja kan kau berganti nama sewaktu kecil namun orang tua mu tidak memberitahukanmu"ucap sehun panjang lebar

"yak kenapa kau penasaran sekali dengan asal usul namaku eoh?"tanya luhan dengan kesal

"aniya hanya penasaran saja"ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan luhan.

"ishh anak itu"geram luhan kesal. Lalu sedikit berlari untuk menyusul sehun yang telah meninggalkannya lumayan jauh.

.

"sekian pembelajaran dari saya, dan ingat minggu depan kalian akan ulangan matematika saya tidak ingin nilai di kelas ini jelek semua."ucap song saensangnim lalu keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"lu kau ikut kita ke kantin tidak?"tanya kyungsoo pada luhan yang sedang membereskan peralatan belajar pada mejanya.

"nanti aku menyusul saja, kalian duluan saja"balas luhan sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoopun hanya mengangguk lalu mereka (read:chanbaek,kaisoo) keluar meninggalkan kelas. Sepeninggalnya chanbaek dan kaisoo hanya ada 3 orang dikelas ini diantaranya 2 yeoja dan 1 namja siapa lagi kalau bukan, naeun,sehun dan luhan.

Luhan rencananya ingin mengajak sehun ke atap untuk makan bersama saat istirahat.

"sehun ah"ucap kedua yeoja itu bersamaan ,luhan dan naeun pada pada sehun yang tengah duduk manis sembari memainkan handphonenya ditangan. Sehun pun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya pada asal suara tersebuut dan di dapatlah luhan dan naeun yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"wae?"tanya sehun dingin.(disini sehunnya memang sikapnya suka dingin kadang juga engga jadi jangan bingung lagi ya^^)

"kajja kita ke kantin"ucapnya lagi bersamaan .

Luhan dan naeun pun langsung menengok satu sama lain dan di dapatlah oleh luhan tatapan tajam dari naeun namun itu tidak membuat luhan takut kepadanya. Dengan cepat luhan pun memutuskan kontak mata dengan naeun dan mengalihkannya untuk menatap sehun.

"jadi kau memilih siapa? Aku atau naeun?"tanya luhan pada sehun yang saat ini tengah menatap kedua yeoja yang adadi hadapannya ini.

Sehun pun berdiri dan ia memutuskan untuk ke kantin bersama..

"aku ingin denganmu"ucapnya pada luhan lalu menarik luhan keluar kelas.

LUHAN POV

Apa barusan saja dia memilihku daripada naeun tunangannya?! Woahh daebakk ada apa dengan dia, kenapa dia memilihku padahal kan naeun tunangannya. Atau jangan jangan naeun hanya membohongiku saja? Iya mungkin saja di berbohong padaku.

LUHAN POV END

"lihat saja kau choi luhan"geram naeun.

.

Sehun dan luhan pun berjalan untuk menuju atap setelah mereka membeli makanan dari kantin.

"woahh udara disini segar sekali"kagum luhan saat memasuki area atap sekolah dengan rambut panjang luhan yang sedikit berterbangan ke belakang karena tertiup angin.

' _cantik'_

"ck kau mengajakku ke sini tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah kesini"ucap sehun

"aku terlalu malas untuk pergi keatap sendirian, dan kali ini pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki ku di area ini"ucap luhan sembari berusaha membetulkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat angin tadi.

Sehun pun kemudian berjalan duluan dan mendudukan dirinya di pojokan yang terdapat tempat duduk. Dan luhan yang telah selesai merapihkan rambutnya lalu sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri sehun.

"woahhhhhh aku juga tidak tahu bahwa pemandangannya akan sebagus ini"kagum luhan sembari menggenggam kedua tangannya yang disimpan di depan dadanya.

"bisakah kau diam saja sebentar dan duduk"ucap sehun

"ne"luhan pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sehun dan mulai memakan makanan yang tadi ia beli di kantin

"sehun ah"

"hm?"

"aku ingin bertanya padamu"ucap luhan pada sehun namun tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"mwo?"ucap sehun lalu menatap luhan yang sedang menatap lurus sembari memakan makanannya.

' _kyeopta'_

"mengapa kau memilhku?"tanya luhan

"hanya ingin"balas sehun

' _luhan pabbo mana mungkin sehun lebih memilihmu dari pada naeun karena dia menyukaimu? Jinja pabboya!'_

Luhan pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya dengan hening dan diam.

.

Malam ini rencananya luhan akan mengajak sehun untuk bertemu dengan eommanya. Namun ia belum sempat memberitahu pada sehun.

"sehun-ah kau mau ikut tidak?"tanya luhan pada sehun yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya sambil membaca buku.

"tidak"jawab sehun acuh tak acuh

Luhan yang mendengar balasan dari sehun pun hanya mendengus.

"ishhh ikutlah denganku jeball"rengek luhan dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

' _jangan perlihatkan itu kepadaku choi luhan!'_

"ar-arraseo jangan kau gunakan puppy eyesmu lagi kepadaku,jam berapa?"ucap sehu gugup saat melihat puppy eyesnya luhan. Luhan yang mendengar sehu menerima ajakannya itu pun langsung tersenyum sangat manis.

' _stop choi luhan!'_

"jam 7 malam, sebentar bersiap siaplah"ucap luhan lalu keluar kamar dengan riang

Sehun yang telah melihat luhan pergi lalu mengelus jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan karena melihat senyuman manis luhan

"wae geure?"gumam sehun.

.

"kajja"ajak luhan pada sehun.

"baek aku dan sehun akan keluar dulu ne, anyyeong"pamit luhan pada baekhyun yang sedang memakan camilan sembari menonton.

"arraseo, jangan terlalu malam luhannie"ucapbaekhyun

"ne"teriak luhan saat sudah berada di luar rumah asrama

.

"sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana eoh?"tanya sehun saat mereka sedang duduk berdampingan di dalam bus.

Luhan yang sedang menatap handphone ,mendengar ada yang bertanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun "ke rumah eommaku"

"oh kerumah eomma mu"ucap sehun yang masih belum sadar akan apa yang baru saja yang diucapkan oleh luhan

"MWO?eomma mu?! Yak kau ini gila apa?! Aku saja tidak kenal dengan eomma mu choi luhan"geram sehun pada luhan . sedangkan luhan sedang menunduk malu karena sejak sehun berteriak marah tadi orang orang yang berada di dalam bus menatap mereka.

"jangan berteriak sehun ah"lirih luhan

Sehun yang mengerti apa maksud luhan pun langsung mendudukan dirinya lebih tenang.

"apa maksudmu membawa ke rumah eomma mu?"tanya sehun namun kali ini lebih santai.

"sudahlah ikut saja"jawab luhan enteng

"tapi eomma mu tidak mengenalku choi luhan"geram sehun

"aniyo sehun ah, justru eomma ku mengenalmu makanya itu dia memberi pesan padaku untuk selalu menjagamu"ucap luhan sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya pada sehun dan setelah itu ia pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada handphone miliknya

' _eomma luhan mengenalku? Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Dan dia berpesan untuk menjagaku pada luhan? Sebenarnya siapa kau choi luhan'_

.

Tok tok tok

"eomma ini aku"teriak luhan dengan girang

Ceklek

"aigoo anak eomma yang manis ini sudah datang eoh? kajja kita masuk eh— nugueseo?"ucap nyonya choi saat melihat namja yang berada di sebelah luhan

"ah eomma aku hampir lupa mengenalkannya padamu,ini sehun eomma oh sehun. Orang yang akan selalu di jaga olehku karena pesan dari eomma"ucap luhan pada eommanya

"anyyeong haseyo, oh sehun imnida bangapsimida"ucap sehun dengan sopan sembari membungkuk 90 derajat pada eomma luhan.

' _astaga jadi kau sudah membacanya? Dan kau sudah menemukannya? Yatuhann secepat inikah luhan menemukannya'_

"ohhh jadi ini sehun, kau sudah besar ayo kita masuk appamu sudah menunggumu di dalam"bohong nyonya choi lalu pergi meninggalkan luhan dan sehun

"kajja sehun kita masuk, sudah ku bilang eomma ku pasti mengenalmu"ucap luhan pada sehun yang saat ini tengah dilanda kebingungan.

' _tapi aku tidak mengenalnya, siapadia?'_

.

Saat ini sehun dan nyonya choi sedang berada diruang tamu hanya berdua saja, sedangkan luhan dan tuan choi sedang berbicara di luar rumah. Tak disangka sehun pun bisa langsung akrab dengan mereka tanpa ada rasa canggung sedikit pun.

"sehun-ah"

"ne eommonim?"balas sehun, ya memang panggilan eommonim itu nyonya choi yang memintannya alasannya biar tidak terlalu canggung.

"bisakah eommonim meminta tolong padamu?"tanya nyonya choi

"minta tolong apa eommonim?"tanya sehun sembari meneguk minuman yang tadi dibuatkan oleh nyonya choi

"aku ingin kau selalu di samping luhan, selalu menjaganya, tidak menyakitinya dan janganlah kau membencinya pada suatu hari nanti"jelas nyonya choi dengan wajah yang serius

"ne?"ucap sehun dengan bingung

'kumohon sehun ah"pinta nyonya choi

"n-ne akan kuusahakan eommonim"ucap sehun dengan senyuman tulusnya

"berjanjilah padaku"ucap nyonya choi

"ne aku berjanji"ucap sehun dengan tegas

Nyonya choi yang mendengar ucapan sehun pun tersenyum senang lalu mengeluskan rambut sehun dengan tangan kanannya

' _apa lagi ini, kenapa aku harus menjaganya?!'_

.

"eomma luhan pulang dulu ne,anyyeong"pamit luhan pada kedua orang tuanya

"ne, kapankapan mainlah kalian kesini"ucap tuan choi

"siap appa"ucap luhan disertai dengan tangan yang ditempelkan ke dahinya sambil tersenyum.

"sehun ah jangan lupa ne?"ucap nyonya choi pada sehun yang tengah diam sedari tadi

"ne eommonim"ucap sehun dengan senyuman tulusnya

' _apa maksud eomma?'pikir luhan_

Nyonya choi yang melihat luhan sedang berpikir pun hanya terkekeh,"jja lebih baik kalian pulang karena ini sudah malam"ucap nyonya choi yang merusak keseriusan luhan yang sedang berpikir.

"ne eomma, kalau begitu kita pamit ya anyyeong."ucap luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang tuanya sedangkan sehun hanya memberikan hormat pada kedua orang tua luhan.

.

"sehun aku ngantuk"rengek luhan sembari mengucek ngucekan kedua matanya dengan lucu.

Sehun pun hanya menengok sekilas lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

Brukk

Kepala luhan pun jatuh pada bahu tegap sehun.

"yak bangun!"ucap sehun sembari menaik-turunkan bahunya dengan kepala yang masih menatap lurus ke depan,karena ia terlalu malas untuk membangunkan luhan dengan lembut.

"..."tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari luhan.

"yak!"ucap sehun dengan sedikit kesal. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menoleh sejenak ke arah luhan dan

DEG

Wajah sehun dan luhan pun kini jaraknya hanya beberapa cm saja dan itu membuatkan jantung sehun berdetak tak karuan.

' _yatuhan mengapa jantung ku selalu berdetak cepat saat bersama, dan lihatlah sungguh cantik wanita yang ada di hadapan ku ini'batin sehun_

Dan setelahmelihat luhan ia pun kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan dan ia juga memutuskan untuk membiarkan luhan tertidur di bahunya dengan nyenyak.

.

"hey, bangun sudah sampai"ucap sehun pada luhan yang tengah tertidur di bahunya.

"eunghh~"luhan melenguh dan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia pun mengangkatkan kepalanya dari bahu sehun tadi dan sedikit mengucek ngucekan kedua matanya.

Sehun yang melihat luhan sudah mengangkat kepalanya ia pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan luhan yang masih duduk di bangku bus.

"yak tunggu aku"ucap luhan lalu berlari kecil menghampiri sehun yang sudah di depan pintu keluar bus.

"sehun-ah kakiku pegal"rengek luhan pada saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah asramanya.

"terus?"ucapnya dingin

"ani hanya bilang saja"kesal luhan lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan sehun dengan menghentakan kedua kakinya. Sehun yang melihat pun terkekeh karena tingkah laku luhan yang sungguh menggemaskan di mata sehun.

Dengan cepat sehun pun berlari menghampiri luhan lalu berjongkok di hadapan luhan sedangkan luhan masih bingung di tempatnya.

"naiklah aku tau kakimu pegal dan kau juga masih mengantuk"ucap sehun lembut

Luhan pun langsung melebarkan senyumannya dan hap dia pun menaiki punggung sehun dengan semangat.

"sudah?"tanya sehun

"ne"balas luhan semangat.

Sehunpun berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"kau sungguh berat rusa gendut"ucap sehun

"ishh kalau begitu turunkan aku saja"berontak luhan saat mendengar ucapan sehun

"diamlah kau menjadi semakin berat, tidurlah"ucap sehun dengan nada yang sedikit melemmbut di akhirnya.

Luhan pun mengangguk kan kepalanya lalu ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sehun dan setelah itupun ia tertidur nyenyak.

"hey"ucap sehun

Tidak ada jawaban dari luhan dan itu cukup memastikan bahwa luhan sudah tertidur, dan dengan cepat ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

Ceklek

Sepi. Itu lah yang didapatkan oleh sehun yang sedang menggendong luhan didalam rumah asramanya. Dan segera ia lepaskan sepatunya lalu berjalan ke kamar luhan dan dirinya untuk segera menidurkan luhan pada kasurnya.

Sehun pun menjatuhkan luhan ke kasur dengan lembut dan hati hati

"eunghh~"lenguh luhan namun kembali tidur,sehun terkekeh. Iapun menjongkokan tubuhnya di hadapan luhan yang tengah tertidur dan menatap dalam wajah polos luhan.

"mengapa aku harus menjagamu luhan ah?"gumam luhan

"apa kah kau pernah mengenalku?"

"tapi kapan?"tanya sehun dengan lirih sembari membelai wajah cantik luhan yang sedang tertidur, dan setelah itu ia pun berdiri kembali lalu memasangkan luhan selimut dan ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelahnya ia tidur di sebelah luhan sambil memeluk luhan dari belakang.

.

"lu kau mau ikut tidak kita tidak?"tanya kyungsoo pada luhan saat mereka hendak pulang dari sekolah

"kemana memangnya?"tanya luhan

"lotte world"sambung baekhyun

"jinja?!"tanya luhan girang, ya lotte world memang salah satu tempat yang luhan kagumi.

"hm"kyungsoo mengangguk

Tapi tiba tiba luhan menunduk sedih

"waeyo luhannie?"tanya baekhyun pada luhan

"ani, hanya saja kalau aku ikut kalian aku akan menganggu acara kencan kalian"lirih luhan sedih

"tentu saja tidak luhannie"ucap kyungsoo lembut

"tapi –"

"aku akan ikut bersamanya"ucap sehun dengan tiba tiba

"eh?"luhan pun masih bingung

"ne, aku akan ikut bersama kalian, dan kau luhan tidak perlu memikirkan akan merusak kencan mereka karena kau sudah bersamaku. Jam berapa kita akan kesana?"tanya sehun yang menyebabkan luhan merona seketika sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"sekarang"ucap baekhyun dengan girang

"ya sudah ayo kita berangkat"ajak sehun sembari memegang tangan luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

"kajja baekki/kyungie"ucap chanyeol dan kai bersamaan. Dan mereka pun berangkat bersama menuju lotte tak sadarkah mereka bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan geram.

"kita lihat saja luhan"geram orang tersebut dengan seringaiannya.

.

"woahh sehunnie ayo kita naik itu"girang luhan saat mereka sudah sampai di area lotte world

Sehun yang sedang ditarik luhan pun hanya terkekh melihat luhan yang sangat bersemangat itu sedangkan chanbaek dan kaisoo yang melihat sehun terkekeh karena luhan hanya melotokan matanya dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

.

"oekk..oekk"

"sehunnie gwenchana?"tanya luhan khawatir pada sehun yang sedang di landa pusing dan mual karena tadi ia menaiki wahana yang menyebabkan sehun pusing berkali kali, dan kenapa mereka menaikinya berkalikali? Coba saja kau tanyakan paada luhan.

"g...gwen..chana"parau sehun yang saat ini masih merasa pusing dan mual.

"lebih baik kita makan siang dulu ne"ajakluhan sambil menarik tangan sehun

.

"sehun kau ingin apa?"tanya luhan pada sehun yang sedang memainkan handphonenya dengan serius.

"eh? Pesankan aku apa saja aku ingin ke toilet dahulu lu,tunggulah"ucap sehun lalu berjalan ke arah toilet

"apakah ia masih mual?"ucap luhan

"luhan pabbo, harusnya kau menjaganya bukan membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini ishh"ucapluhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sambil memukulkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan setelah itu ia memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan sehun

10 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

"kemana sih sehun?"kesal luhan

"apakah ia masih dikamar mandi dan mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya karena merasa mual"khawatir luhan

"lebih baik aku kesana saja"ucap luhan lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

"sehunn ah kau dimana?"ucap luhan

Ceklek

Deg

"se-sehun?!"

"nae-naeun?!"

"mianhe sudah mengganggu kalian,jeongmal mianhe hiks"ucap luhan sembari terisak lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan sehun dan naeun

"luhan ah.."panggil sehun saat luhan sudah berlari kencang

TBC

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Maaf ya dari kemaren belum sempat ke update cerita ini karena jaringannya lagi lemot parahh

Jangan lupa REVIEW nya nee

Saranghae^^


End file.
